Destinos Selados
by HikariDarkmoon
Summary: Eu tenho orelhas de cachorro. Vocês odeiam isso. Eu tenho o poder dos meus pais. Vocês odeiam isso. Eu tenho tentado viver feliz. E vocês me odeiam por isso. Quiseram estragar minha felicidade. E conseguiram. Agora, não cabe a vocês o direito de escolher viver ou morrer. Quem decidirá isso, sou eu.
1. Capítulo I - A Criança-Cachorro

**Capitulo I - A Criança com Orelhas de Cachorro**

Konoha sempre foi uma vila grande. E continuava sendo, mesmo depois do fim da guerra. O que, de certa forma era bom.

Já fazia oito anos que a guerra havia acabado. Já tinham oito anos que Naruto, a pessoa que salvou todos, estava desaparecido.

Com seu desaparecimento, varias coisas mudaram.

As pessoas passaram a pensar que ele era o culpado pelas mortes que vieram. E ele foi odiado. Sasuke voltou para a vila, e foi feito Hokage, e agora Konoha seguia com um regime militar. Sasuke havia feito todas as outras vilas de inimigas.

Mas nossa protagonista não é nem Sasuke nem Naruto dessa vez. Quer saber quem ela é? Então vamos dar uma espiada no que está acontecendo agora com ela.

–-Imunda... –falou um homem, segurando uma pequena criança com fortes traços de desnutrição pelo pescoço. –Não lhe matamos por que o Hokage Sasuke-sama não deixa... E temos que aturar sua presença imunda na nossa vila... Seu lixo, ser inferior!

Ele socou o estomago da criança, que, já fraca, vomitou um pouco de sangue no chão.

A criança tinha cabelos pretos, olhos verde-água, e o que mais chamava atenção nela eram suas orelhas de cachorro, com o mesmo tom de seus cabelos.

Ela estava suja, de terra, sangue e lixo. Fraca, pela falta de comida ou água. E tinha que aguentar aquele homem, e muitos outros aldeões, que a torturavam de varias formas, sem se importar que a criança não tivesse mais do que oito ou sete anos.

Ele soltou a garotinha, que caiu no chão, e foi chutada para dentro de um beco, bem nas costelas.

A menina se sentia se ar, e a dor em seu peito a estava matando. Seus olhos mortos, porém não demonstravam nada, além de uma dor profunda e sofrida.

A menina foi apedrejada e surrada por mais duas horas, antes que os aldeões finalmente se cansassem.

–-Lixo imundo. –falou o primeiro homem, pisando com força sobre a cabeça, o braço e, em seguida, cuspindo sobre o corpo quase inerte da menina.

Assim que eles estavam fora de vista, a criança tentou se levantar, cambaleando, e segurando o braço que estava dobrado uma posição estranha, cambaleou até o fundo do beco e jogou as costas contra o muro, uma vez que não conseguia segurar o próprio corpo e sentou-se, abraçando os joelhos e chorou.

_Eu não pedi nada disso... Por que só comigo? Por que eu sou diferente? Eu nunca... Nunca fiz nada para eles, e eles me batem... Eu os odeio, queria que morressem!_

Os pensamentos de ódio da garota formavam uma nuvem negra em sua mente, seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e um sorriso maldoso apareceu em seu rosto.

Com uma voz que não era dela, ela falou.

–-Quer mesmo saber, pequena criança? O que você é? Por que eles fazem essas coisas?

_Eu quero!_

–-Você é um monstro. Uma criação, meio humana meio demônio. Sua simples existência já é um motivo para te abominarem.

Sua mente ficou silenciosa, e seus olhos voltaram ao verde característico.

–-Um monstro, hã? –falou ela, com voz normal. –Então, eu sou um monstro?

Com os olhos em fogo, ela levantou, decidindo. Não ficaria ali, aonde todos achavam que ela era um monstro, lixo desprezível, imunda entre outros adjetivos que aguentara até agora.

Andou cambaleante pelas ruas já escuras de Konoha, até o muro. Esperou até os guardas tirarem a atenção do grande portão da vila e correu por ele.

Correu por muito tempo, não sabia exatamente quanto, mas correu. Quem a visse poderia pensar que ela estava sendo perseguida por cães do inferno, se não fosse pelas orelhas em sua cabeça e a cauda balançando.

Até que trombou com um homem, que a segurou para que ela não caísse para trás.

O homem parecia ter cerca de vinte e quatro anos. A pequena não podia ver seu rosto, tampado por uma mascara como as da Anbu, mas sabia que ele era loiro.

–-Ei, tudo bem, ojou-chan? –perguntou ele, segurando-a. Ela tremia, inconscientemente. Não sabia se aquele homem era como os Aldeões ou não, tinha medo que ele a machucasse mais do que já estava.

Não falou nada, não por que estivesse o ignorando, mas sim por que nunca havia falado com ninguém antes.

–-Nee, ojou-chan, está tudo bem? –perguntou o homem, um pouco impaciente, e visivelmente preocupado por causa da tremedeira e do silêncio.

–-V... Você... Está falando comigo? –perguntou ela, com a voz se quebrando.

O homem olhou para o estado da menina, o sangue que ainda escorria por suas roupas, os machucados existentes por toda a extensão do seu corpo, percebeu então o que deveria ter acontecido, e seu coração se quebrou. Ele sentiu um frio subir pelo seu peito, em quanto imaginava a situação que a menina deveria ter estado.

–-Sim. –falou ele, delicadamente, puxando-a para seu colo. –Você está machucada demais... Vou te levar a um médico.

Ela se encolheu ao ouvir a palavra médico, e algumas lagrimas surgiram em seus olhos, embora ela não soubesse por que.

_Um espaço em branco._ Pensou ela.

O homem não notou, ou se notou ignorou, a reação da garota, e seguiu com ela na direção oposta a que ela estava indo.

–-A... Aonde... Onde estamos indo, senhor? –perguntou ela.

–-Para Suna. A Vila da Areia. –falou ele. –Qual seu nome?

–-Eu não tenho um nome. –falou ela, tristemente.

–-Por quê? –perguntou o homem, agora confuso. –Seus pais não te deram um?

–-Eu não sei quem são meus pais... E ninguém nunca me chamou por um nome, por isso eu não sei qual o meu.

Ele sorriu.

–-Então, vou te chamar de... Hikari. –falou ele, sorrindo.

A menina, agora chamada Hikari pareceu surpresa.

–-Eu tenho um nome agora? –ela parecia confusa.

–-Sim! Um nome só seu.

Seu peito doía de tanta felicidade, a vontade de chorar era enorme, e Hikari mordeu os lábios, tentando evitar chorar.

Mas não conseguiu, e as lagrimas escaparam por seus olhos. O Homem, ao ver isso sorriu tristemente.

–-Se segure. Eu vou correr. –avisou.

Hikari fez o que lhe foi ordenado e fechou os olhos.

Logo em seguida eles desapareceram num relâmpago dourado.


	2. Capitulo II - A Criança Com uma Casa

Capitulo II

Em Konoha...

-Sasuke-sama! Sasuke-sama! A Inu-gaki desapareceu!

-Como?!

Sasuke olhava para um de seus melhores Anbus, atualmente apelidado de Kaoru.

-Ela fugiu, ontem anoite ao que parece.

-Quão ferida ela estava ontem?

-Bastante... Parece que houveram três estupros e varias seções de tortura.

-Então ela não deve ter ido muito longe... Encontrem-na! Ela é uma poderosa arma da vila!

-Sim senhor!

E desapareceu.

-Que droga sua pivetinha... Quando eu te achar você vai ver... Vou tornar sua vida mil vezes pior do que já era.

Em algum lugar próximo a Suna, um rapaz de mascara loiro com uma garotinha de cabelos pretos apareceu de repente num raio.

-Hikari-chan, não foi divertido? –perguntou ele, animado, olhado para a garotinha em seus braços. –Hikari-chan?

Ela tinha desmaiado.

-Yare, yare... –reclamou ele, carregando-a nos braços até o hospital.

Hikari acordou algum tempo depois, sem ter muita noção de onde estava. Sabia que estava num lugar com uma cama branca, com lençóis macios, paredes beges, como se fossem feitas de terra e com uma janela logo ao lado da cama.

_Um hospital?_ Perguntou-se, levantando-se. Todos seus músculos doíam, mas ela podia ver que seus machucados estavam enfaixados. Seu estomago doía horrivelmente, mas com a fome ela já estava acostumada.

O problema era a sede infernal.

Ela olhou para o lado, para a mesa de cabeceira, e viu uma jarra de água. Mas, ao tentar segurar a jarra, derrubou-a no chão, espalhando água para todos os cantos.

Passos foram ouvidos e Hikari começou a tremer e chorar violentamente, não podendo deixar de pensar nos aldeões, e no que a reservava.

Quem entrou na sala foi uma mulher, alta de cabelos róseos, com roupa de enfermeira, junto com uma loira.

Elas olharam a água e a reação da menina, e levaram alguns segundos para reagir. A loira foi juntar os cacos em quando a de cabelos rosa foi para o lado da cama, tentar acalmar a criança.

-Shhhhh... Acalme-se, não precisa ficar com medo. –falou ela, em tom tranquilizador. –Era só uma jarra da água, ninguém vai brigar com você por causa disso. Acalme-se, está bem, querida?

Ainda tremendo, Hikari forçou as palavras a saírem por sua garganta seca.

-N-ninguém v-vai m-me b-bater? –gaguejou ela.

A garota de cabelos róseos sorriu de forma tranquilizadora.

-Ninguém vai te bater, eu juro. –falou ela. –Ino, já limpou a água?

-Não, Sakura-testa-de-marquise. Espera! –reclamou a loira, chamada Ino.

-Ino-porca!

As duas se encararam com faíscas saindo dos olhos. Hikari encarava aquilo com uma snsação engraçada de cocegas na barriga.

Logo em seguida, a garota chamada Ino saiu do quarto, levando os restos da jarra de água com ela, e Sakura fez um rápido Check-up na menina.

-Bom, seus ferimentos começaram a melhorar, mas você terá que ficar em observação por um tempo, por causa da desnutrição. Kazekage-sama que conversar com você, por isso deve chegar em alguns minutos.

-Kazekage? –perguntou ela, confusa.

-O Líder dessa aldeia, é a mesma coisa que um Hokage, só que em Suna. –falou ela.

-H-hokage? –Hikari gaguejou, com medo.

Percebendo o que aquilo devia significar, Sakura deu um sorriso triste.

-Gaara não é como o Sasuke, pequena. Ele é bonzinho. Alias, qual seu nome?

-H-hikari. –murmurou ela.

-Só Hikari? E o seu sobrenome?

-Não tenho um...

Sakura pareceu ficar um pouco confusa, mas deu de ombros.

-De qualquer jeito, logo após a conversa traremos algo para você comer, deve estar faminta.

E Hikari realmente estava, mas como isso era normal, nem havia se dado conta.

-H-hai.

Ouviram batidinhas na porta.

-É o Kazekage. –avisou Sakura. –Entre, Gaara-sama.

O tal Kazekage não parecia ter mais que vinte e um anos, usava uma roupa ridícula, mas que provavelmente era obrigatória para Kages e era ruivo.

-Obrigado por cuidar dela, Sakura-san. –falou ele, em tom grave. –Olá. –Agora se dirigia a Hikari. –Sou Gaara. Qual seu nome?

-H-hikari. –Hikari se perguntava por que todo mundo vivia perguntando seu nome, já estava até se cansando de dizer, embora adorasse TER um nome.

-Prazer em conhece-la, Hikari-chan. –ele deu um meio sorriso. –Naruto a trouxe aqui, e já havia nos dito seu nome, mas é falta de educação não perguntar.

Ah! Isso explicava todas aquelas apresentações.

-Naruto... –ela repetiu o nome. –O Onii-chan que me ajudou?

-Ele mesmo.

-Entendi...

-Bom, Hikari-chan, agora temos que cuidar de você... Naruto disse que te viu correndo de Konoha... Se isso for verdade nós teríamos que te levar de volt...

Ele não conseguiu terminar de falar, porque Hikari tinha começado a tremer violentamente.

-N-não... Eu não quero voltar pra lá... Eu não quero voltar pra àquele lugar... –ela repetia essas frases compulsivamente, sem parar.

-Hikari...-chan?

Sua voz despertou Hikari do transe que ela estava.

-Posso terminar? –pediu Gaara, pacientemente.

-Sim.

_Sim... Mas se eu tiver que voltar pra lá... Vou fugir daqui nesse exato momento._ Pensou ela, sombriamente.

-Bom, nós deveríamos levar você de volta... Mas não vamos. Está na cara que eles te tratam mal, e Sakura-san disse que, pelo seu estado você não sobreviveria nem mais um ou dois anos e continuasse lá. Não queremos sua morte.

-Não querem minha morte? –agora Hikari estava perplexa. Tocou as orelhas e a cauda. –Eu sou um demônio... Todos querem minha morte.

-Você não é um demônio para nós. –falou Gaara, com um rosto sério, que deixou Hikari nervosa.

-Por quê?

Ela não entendia. Não conseguia entender. Por que... Por que aquelas pessoas... Estavam sendo tão... Legais com ela? Uma pessoa... Um demônio... Que elas nem conheciam?!

-Eu já fui um demônio. –sussurrou Gaara. –Já matei milhares de pessoas. E o que você fez de mal até agora? Já matou alguém?

-Não, mas...

-Já machucou uma criança? –interrompeu ele.

-Não, mas...!

-Já revidou quando te machucaram?

-Não, só que...

-Não, seu único crime foi nascer na época daquele Hokage... Esse foi seu único crime.

Hikari ficou quieta alguns segundos, encarando o Kazekage.

-Por isso... Que não te achamos um demônio. O que determina o que somos não são nossas linhagens e sim nossa ações. –terminou Gaara. –Pode viver em Suna, se quiser. Garanto que ninguém vai te incomodar aqui... E o Naruto me pediu para que desse a casa ao lado da dele parar você, para que ele pudesse "ficar de olho em você".

Hikari não entendeu isso, mas pelo que conseguiu perceber... Isso significava...

-E-eu t-tenho u-uma c-c-c-casa? –gaguejou ela, surpresa.


	3. Capitulo III - A Criança Na Academia I

Capitulo III – A Criança na Academia Ninja!

Hikari teve que passar três meses naquele hospital, se recuperando de todos os ferimentos e da desnutrição.

O Nutricionista do hospital nunca tinha ficado tão feliz, afinal, finalmente havia surgido alguém que comia sua comida sem reclamar. Alias, comia E REPETIA como se fosse à coisa mais gostosa do mundo.

Apesar das coisas terem melhorado, Hikari queria ver seu salvador, aquele que chamavam de Naruto. Mas ele não veio visita-la. Pelo menos, não até o ultimo dia de sua estadia.

Hikari estava comendo sopa de cenoura com mandioca e brócolis, quando ouviu alguém bater em sua porta.

-Entre. –falou ela, colocando mais uma colherada na boca.

A pessoa que entrou parecia ter cerca de 21 anos, cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e três marcas de riscos de cada lado do rosto.

De alguma forma, Hikari sentia que ele era o Onii-san que a salvou, Naruto. Ele tinha a mesma sensação quente e, e fria se você prestasse bastante atenção. A sensação de alguém que já tinha passado por poucas e boas.

-O-onii-san? –gaguejou ela, surpresa e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

-Hikari-chan! Finalmente consegui permissão para vir aqui. Ufa. –suspirou ele. –Eu estava em missão, desculpe não vir visitar.

Ele deu um sorriso animado de anjo, que fez Hikari sorrir também.

-Tudo bem, Onii-san.

-O que você está comendo? –perguntou ele, olhando para a comida com desconfiança.

-Sopa de Cenoura com Mandioca e Brócolis. –falou ela com a maior naturalidade comendo mais um pouco.

-Nossa, comer isso é tortura dattebayo! –reclamou Naruto. –Termine de comer, aqui há alguns minutos você vai receber alta e eu vou te levar para comer num lugar de verdade!

Ele parecia muito animado. Hikari suspeitava que isso fosse uma desculpa para ele ir comer em algum lugar incrível.

E como ele disse Sakura-onee-san, como Hikari a chamava, chegou pouco tempo depois e anunciou que ela já poderia sair do hospital. Vinte minutos depois, Hikari e Naruto estavam saindo pela porta da frente.

Por que demoraram vinte minutos? Por que foi o tempo que Naruto levou para usar uma técnica que esconderia as orelhas e cauda de Hikari, como um selo, até que ela quisesse revela-los.

Hikari não perguntou o porque, mas Naruto disse mesmo assim.

-Não é que as pessoas fossem te bater por ser assim ou algo do tipo, mas existem pessoas que querem esse seu poder, Hikari-chan... Não podemos facilitar para elas, não é?

Hikari assentiu, mesmo que não tivesse entendido muito bem. Sentia-se meio estranha sem as orelhas ou a cauda, mas aguentou.

Naruto a levou para a casa dela, aonde ela poderia trocar de roupas, pois ainda usava as roupas velhas de Konoha.

A casa era pequena, tinha paredes marrons e um portão da mesma cor, Naruto disse que não era nada de mais, mas Hikari adorou.

Entraram na casa, que tinha um quarto, sala, cozinha e banheiro. Hikari foi para o quarto. Ele também era pequeno, mas bastava. Tinha uma cama com lençóis vermelhos, uma cômoda e uma mesa de cabeceira com um abajur.

Hikari abriu à cômoda e encontrou varias roupas pegou uma blusa de botões branca, com um laço, um shorts-saia azul escuro e sandálias ninja pretas.

Tomou um banho e se trocou.

-Oh... –deixou escapar Naruto. –Você ficou fofa nessa roupa.

Hikari corou violentamente e olhou para baixo.

-Vamos? –perguntou Naruto, oferecendo a mão.

Hikari hesitou por alguns momentos, então pegou a mão de Naruto, e o seguindo para fora.

Ele a levou para um restaurante no fim da rua. Não era um lugar grande, mas bastante acolhedor. Apesar das aparências, Hikari não sorriu ao ver aquele lugar, ela hesitou um pouco, parando.

-O que foi? –perguntou Naruto, sondando-a com os olhos.

-N-nada. –gaguejou ela.

_Restaurantes não são os meus lugares favoritos da terra._ Era o que ela queria dizer. Mas sabia que pareceria fraca se fizesse isso.

Eles entraram, e Naruto logo se sentou num dos bancos do balcão. Hikari se sentou ao lado dele, tendo que primeiro arrumar o banco para poder alcançar o balcão, dado o seu tamanho.

-Ojii-san! –chamou Naruto. –Me traz um Lámen de Porco, por favor!

-Claro Naruto! E você mocinha, o que vai querer?

Hikari, que encarava o tampo do balcão, se assustou quando ele falou com ela, e gaguejou.

-O-o-o mesmo que o Naruto-onii-san.

O Homem sorriu para ela, e foi preparar os lámens.

-Você precisa relaxar. –falou Naruto, sorrindo para a criança ao seu lado. –Ninguém aqui vai de machucar ou morder.

_Em Konoha eles morderiam._ Pensou ela, mas ficou calada, esperando o tal de lámen.

Ele chegou pouco tempo depois, e Hikari teve que admitir: Aquilo era muito melhor que a comida do hospital.

Eles voltaram para casa depois da terceira tigela de Hikari e da decima quinta de Naruto.

-Alias, acorde cedo amanha. Gaara decidiu que seria melhor você ir para a Academia Ninja, para aprender a se defender, caso alguém de Konoha venha atrás de você.

-Academia Ninja? –perguntou Hikari, com os olhos brilhando de repente. Desde que se entendia por gente queria ir para a Academia, mas não podia. –Se... Eu me tornar ninja posso proteger as pessoas que eu gosto e... As pessoas vão me respeitar pelo que eu sou?

Ela tocou a cabeça, aonde deveriam estar às orelhas.

-Sim. Claro! –falou Naruto, sorrindo. –Até amanha!

E Hikari foi dormir, pensando em como seria seu dia de amanha, na academia.

Acordou cedo, como era de se esperar, trocou-se, colocando uma roupa igual a do dia anterior, apenas trocando a saia por uma calça até o tornozelo.

Saiu de casa, animada e deu de cara com Naruto, prestes a apertar a campainha.

-Opa! –riu ele, quando ela quase trombou nele na pressa que estava. –Mais devagar, a academia não vai fugir.

-Desculpe. –falou ela, meio rindo.

-Pronta para seu primeiro dia na Academia?

-Sim!

-Então vamos. Não queremos atrasar, não é?

Eles andaram calmamente... Ou melhor, Naruto andou, em quanto Hikari saltitava de felicidade.

-Estamos no meio do ano... Pode ser difícil para você se adaptar, mas acho que vai conseguir.

-Certo!

-Vai lá. Mostra pra eles quem você é, Hikari. Mostra pra eles que você é a Hikari, e não só mais um demônio. –ele falou isso tão sério que Hikari tinha certeza que ele já tinha passado por isso.

-Eu vou mostrar! –ela estava determinada. Iria conseguir, de qualquer jeito.


	4. Capitulo IV - A Criança na Academia II

Capitulo IV – Uma Criança na Academia Ninja! Parte II

Hikari foi levada até a sala numero cinco por um chunnin que estava na entrada da academia.

A sala era grande, cheia de crianças, sentadas em carteiras, e um professor na frente da sala.

-Oh, essa deve ser a nova aluna... –falou o professor. Ele tinha cabelos pretos e olhos da mesma cor, pele branca, mas bronzeada pelo sol, e usava a típica roupa de chunnin de Suna. –Bem vinda. Poderia se apresentar, por favor?

-C-certo. –Hikari não conseguiu evitar gaguejar. Engoliu em seco e olhou para o resto da sala. _Eu não vou ser fraca agora! _–Meu nome é Hikari. Tenho oito anos. Espero poder contar om vocês.

-Algum de vocês tem uma pergunta para a garota nova?

-Eu tenho! –um garoto do fundão levantou a mão. Ele tinha um sorriso malandro, cabelos esbranquiçados, olhos azuis e pele branca, quase tão pálida quanta a da Hikari. –Qual seu sobrenome? Você não disse Chibi-chan!

"Chibi-chan" irritou Hikari de certa forma, e ela sentiu que queria socar a cara daquele garoto, mas se controlou, respirou fundo.

-Eu não tenho sobrenome. E não me chame de Chibi-chan.

-Por que não? C-H-I-B-I-CHAN. –agora ela tinha certeza que ele estava fazendo aquilo para irrita-la.

-Não tenho que responder nada pra você. –falou ela, usando o tom mais sem emoção que conseguiu.

-Certo... –falou o sensei, meio assustado com a "briga" entre eles. –Eu sou o Shiratori-sensei, agora se sente num lugar vago.

Hikari foi andando até um lugar próximo a lousa, que estava completamente vago e se sentou.

O Sensei continuou a aula, explicando sobre Chakra, suas aplicações e como utiliza-lo. Hikari prestava atenção como nunca na vida, para aprender.

E ela realmente gostava disso, e em pouco tempo estava acompanhando o resto dos alunos com facilidade.

O tempo passou rápido demais na opinião de Hikari, e logo era hora do almoço.

Diferente de Konoha, os Alunos podiam ir para casa Almoçar e depois voltar ou ficar no colégio e almoçar por lá mesmo, Hikari decidiu pela segunda opção, visto que Naruto tinha lhe dado alguns Onigiris, e ela odiaria desperdiçar aquela comida.

Foi para fora, sem se importar que fosse uma das poucas crianças sem um grupo de amigos e sentou-se a sombra de uma arvore. Comeu os Onigiris devagar, saboreando o novo alimento.

-Isso é realmente muito bom. –falou ela, surpresa. –Mesmo que seja arroz.

Terminou de comer, mas ainda faltava muito tempo para a continuação das aulas, deitou a cabeça na arvore e fechou os olhos para aproveitar um pouco o sol.

-Ei, novata! –infelizmente, o "aproveitar um pouco o sol" não durou muito tempo. Ela abriu os olhos e viu um garoto, o garoto de cabelos brancos que havia perguntado sobre seu sobrenome mais cedo. –Sabe, na nossa classe nós temos um rito de passagem.

Ele parecia meio risonho, e Hikari ergueu as sobrancelhas para isso, não tendo boa impressão sobre o que ele estava falando.

-Que tipo de rito de passagem?

-Uma luta. –falou ele, estralando os dedos. –Os novatos tem que lutar com o cara mais forte da sala, eu. Isso vai classificar sua posição social na sala.

-Posição social?

-Sim, com os perdedores... –ele apontou para um grupo de crianças que parecia meio desanimados, e comiam juntos. –Os caras de boa. –Apontou para as pessoas normais. –Ou para o meu grupo.

Apontou para si mesmo e para três amigos.

-Esses dois aqui quase ganharam de mim, mas eu ganhei no final. –gabou-se ele.

-Hm... –falou Hikari, como se isso não fosse grande coisa. –E se eu me recusar?

-Então você vai automaticamente para a classe mais baixa, os perdedores. Eles são nossos sacos de pancadas, assim por dizer.

Isso irritou, e muito Hikari, embora a tenha amedrontado um pouco. Ele era só uma criança, como ela. Ela se levantou.

-Eu vou lutar com você.

Ele sorriu como se soubesse disso o tempo todo.

Em poucos segundos eles estavam frente a frente num ringue, com todos os alunos da classe cinco observando a luta.

-Meu nome é Sabaku no Shiroi. –falou ele. –Sou filho de Sabaku no Temari, irmã do Kazekage.

Ele se posicionou.

-Meu nome é Hikari. –falou Hikari se posicionando com o que tinha aprendido na sala de aula. –Sou uma ex-cidadã de Konoha.

Shiroi sorriu, superconfiante.

Um dos amigos de Shiroi, que estava de juiz então anunciou.

-Comecem!

Shiroi não perdeu tempo, e atacou Hikari com um soco no ombro. Hikari não sabia como, mas conseguiu ver tudo, e desviou. Mas Shiroi era bom, e como ia cair por conta do soco, colocou a mão no chão para servir de apoio, e, como se plantasse bananeira, acertou um chute com a parte de trás do pé no rosto de Hikari, que caiu no chão.

Ela limpou o rosto e se levantou.

Após esse primeiro golpe, as coisas só foram ficando piores, Shiroi parecia cada vez mais animado, e atacava como um demônio, socava e chutava, dava cotoveladas e cabeçadas, até alguns golpes que numa luta oficial seriam considerados trapaças. Hikari já estava exausta, seu corpo doía, seus braços e pernas estavam pesados e o sol fritava seus miolos. Um pouco de sangue escorria por sua boca, mas ela se recusava a perder, e se levantava toda vez que caia.

_Eu não vou perder... Vou mostrar para ele..._ Pensava ela, toda vez que caia.

Shiroi acertou uma cotovelada bem dada no estomago, que fez Hikari cair de joelhos no chão, e, logo em seguida, com a cara no chão.

Usou os braços para tentar levantar, mas Shiroi sorriu maliciosamente e pisou em sua cabeça com força, mantendo-a no chão.

-Você é mesmo fraquinha. Sabia disso desde o momento que te vi, com todos esses machucados...

Ele apontou para as pequenas cicatrizes por toda a extensão do corpo de Hikari.

-Você é uma inútil mesmo. Haha, essa luta não deu nem para o cheiro.

Hikari parou de fazer força, quase perdendo as esperanças e fechando os olhos com força. Vendo que Hikari estava desistindo Shiroi tirou o pé de cima dela e se virou, andando para fora do circulo, com um sorriso superior.

Hikari tremia. Mas dessa vez era de raiva. A Imagem de Naruto piscou em sua mente.

"–_-Vai lá. Mostra pra eles quem você é, Hikari. Mostra pra eles que você é a Hikari, e não só mais um demônio"._

Hikari bateu o punho no chã e forçou seu corpo pesado a se levantar.

-A... Ainda não acabou... –sussurrou ela, como pode, conseguindo se manter de pé.

Shiroi se virou, surpreso.

-Oh, parece que a garotinha ainda quer apanhar. –falou ele, em tom de deboche. –"Hikari-chan" ainda não percebeu que é fraca demais para me derrotar.

Hikari, meio caída, ofegante e suja de um pouco de sangue e areia, falou:

-V... Você pode estar certo... Shiroi... M... Mas... A... Minha vida toda... As pessoas pisaram em mim... Como se eu fosse lixo... Exatamente como você está fazendo... –seu tom era sombrio, e ninguém podia ver seus olhos. –Eu... NÃO QUERO MAIS SER ESSE LIXO!

Ela avançou com uma velocidade incrível, especialmente se tratando de uma pessoa ferida e socou o rosto de Shiroi, fazendo-o cambalear para trás, ele conseguiu desviar do segundo soco e tentou contra atacar, mas Hikari estava preparada e se abaixou. Jogou o peso do seu corpo para trás, e deu um mortal, acertando um chute no queixo de Shiroi, que caiu no chão com força.

Ele tentou se levantar, mas antes que pudesse, Hikari estava em cima dele, com a mão preparada para um soco.

-Desista, Shiroi.

Shiroi estava lívido.

-E-eu... E-eu... E-eu desisto!

Hikari se levantou e olhou para o lado, aonde Naruto olhava a luta de cima de uma arvore. Ele assoviou.

-Eu é que não vou querer brigar com você! –riu ele, de brincadeira.

Hikari sorriu para ele, e sentiu uma tontura forte a dominar.

Tudo ficou escuro.


	5. Capitulo V - Problemas Com Shiroi

Já fazia dois anos que Hikari estava em Suna, e sua vida tinha melhorado muito. As aulas da academia ninja estavam cada vez mais interessantes. Naruto até a treinava às vezes durante finais de semana.

Após a luta, Hikari tinha ganhado o direito de ir para o grupo do Shiroi pelas regras que ele mesmo criou, mas ela recusou, e foi rebaixada para o grupo dos perdedores. Sem se importar com isso, disse que preferia ser uma perdedora que um babaca de cabelo branco.

Shiroi...

Ele era MESMO uma complicação na vida de Hikari, desde aquele dia, ele e ela lutavam, discutiam, brigavam e implicavam um com o outro a todo o tempo, sem parar. Hikari realmente se dava mal, pois Shiroi tinha muito mais experiência e treino em lutas e quase sempre ganhava: A Explosão de energia da primeira vez nunca mais havia acontecido desde então.

Mas Hikari não desistia, e, mesmo levando surras e mais surras de Shiroi, continuava com o sorriso de desafio que havia se tornado sua marca registrada.

Ela também tinha feito amigos, no grupo dos perdedores, pois nenhum dos outros grupos se aproximava daqueles "exilados" como eram chamados.

Seus melhores amigos eram Takashi, e Namy, ambos eram os alvos favoritos das brincadeiras de Shiroi.

Bom... Amanhecia em Suna, como todos os dias com aquele calor infernal que se tornou familiar para Hikari, a mesma se levantou, com um bocejo e trocou de roupas.

Tomou um rápido café da manha e foi para a academia, correndo.

Chegando lá, encontrou duas pessoas. Ambas tinham cabelos lisos negros, com mechas azuis, olhos azuis. Eram um garoto e uma garota. A garota tinha camiseta azul e o garoto cinza.

Eles eram os irmãos gêmeos, Takashi e Namy Shibuya.

-Oi, Hikari-chan! –falou Namy, com um sorriso fofo.

-Namy-chan. –sorriu Hikari. –Takashi-kun.

-Yo –su, Hikari. –falou o garoto com seu tom tipicamente mal-humorado.

-É a reunião dos ratos? –provocou Shiroi, chegando ladeado por seus dois amigos.

-Agora que vocês chegaram tem ratos aqui sim, por que? –pergunto Hikari, inocentemente.

-Chibi-chan, Chibi-chan, você devia parar de falar assim com seus superiores. –falou ele, em tom superior.

-Oras, cale a boca, Yuki!

Hikari chamou-o de Yuki por causa de seu cabelo, da cor da neve. E Shiroi imediatamente perdeu a feição zombadora, e um rosto de raiva surgiu. Sem nem pensar, Shiroi socou Hikari com força o suficiente para ela cair sentada para trás com a boca sangrando.

-EU ESTOU PROIBINDO QUALQUER UM DE FALAR COM ESSA PIRRALHA DA CLASSE, ME OUVIRAM BEM, SEUS PANACAS? –ele encarou os colegas incisivamente. –SE ALGUÉM FALAR COM ELA VAI LEVAR UMA SURRA.

Hikari olhava para ele surpresa com sua reação exagerada.

-Não devia ter brincado comigo, Hikari. –sussurrou ele com raiva, dando um ultimo chute nela. –TAKASHI, NAMY, PARA A SALA, AGORA!

Ambos seguiram as ordens rapidamente, lançando olhares de desculpas para Hikari.

O Resto do dia transcorreu normal, exceto que ninguém falou ou olhou para Hikari por muito tempo, o que há incomodou um pouco, mas ela estava acostumada.

Na saída, não esperou Takashi ou Namy, sabendo que a proibição provavelmente os impediria de ir para casa com ela, como geralmente faziam.

-HIKARI-CHAN! –ela ouviu.

Virou-se, era Namy.

-N-namy! –gaguejou. –Sua louca, o Shiroi vai te pegar!

-Não importa, você é nossa amiga, Hikari. –falou Takashi, aparecendo atrás da irmã. –Shiroi não pode mudar isso.

-Na verdade eu posso. –falou Shiroi, pulando de uma arvore próxima com seus comparsas. –Eu avisei, Takashi, Namy... Kenta, Masaru, peguem el...

-ESPERE! –interrompeu Hikari, seu coração batia rápido, olhando para Kenta e Masaru. Ambos eram repetentes e muito mais fortes que Takashi ou Namy. Hikari não queria que seus amigos passassem por aquilo. –Shiroi, por favor... Escute-me... Perdoe eles, só dessa vez...

-Eles quebraram as regras e serão punidos. –Shiroi parecia estar se divertindo.

Hikari respirou fundo e se ajoelhou, curvando-se com a testa colada ao chão.

-H-hikari? –perguntou Takashi.

-Eu imploro, deixe-os em paz, Shiroi... Pode me bater no lugar deles, se quiser, mas deixe-os em paz!

-Não, Hikari-chan, não faça isso! –fala Namy, desesperada.

-Eu aceito. –Shiroi estava sorrindo. –Bater em um lixo como você é muito mais interessante que nos seus amiguinhos irritantes.

Chutou seu rosto com uma força incrível então falou:

-Kenta, Masaru, sabem o que fazer.

Eles começaram a avançar.

-Takashi, Namy, VÃO PARA A CASA DE VOCÊS. –pediu Hikari, tão séria que ambos obedeceram rapidamente.

Nem Kenta, nem Masaru se seguraram em quanto surravam a pequena Hikari sem dó. Aquela havia sido a maior, e pior, surra os últimos dois anos de sua vida.

Ela sabia que estava sangrando, e que tinha vários hematomas, só não sabia onde, por que estava em todo lugar. Cerca de quatro horas depois do inicio da surra, ela perdeu a consciência.

Acordou um tempo depois, quando já estava bem escuro, deviam passar das onze horas. Levantou-se com dificuldade devido aos membros doloridos e caminhou pela cidade quase deserta até sua casa.

Assim que abriu a porta e deu na sala viu um homem adulto, de uns vinte e sete anos, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis sentado no sofá a encarando.

-Naruto-onii-chan... –falou ela, surpresa.

-Hikari... Você realmente está machucada, o que aconteceu? –perguntou ele, se levantando e a ajudando a sentar.

Ela contou para ele, tudo, desde as lutas que perdia até a proibição e a surra. Quando terminou, olhou para Naruto com olhos determinados e falou:

-Naruto-onii-chan... Depois disso eu percebi uma coisa... Eu sei que ganhei a primeira luta contra ele... Não sei como, o poder que eu usei na hora não era o meu... E eu percebi uma coisa hoje... Shiroi não gostou de perder... Vai fazer de tudo para recuperar a moral...

-Sim. Você tem razão. –concordou Naruto, olhando para a menina com os olhos sérios, esperando ela chegar aonde queria.

-E eu não sou forte... Sou muito fraca... Muito mais fraca do que ele... Mas ele não se importa com isso, só quer me humilhar na frente de todos para que recupere tudo o que perdeu na nossa luta... E não importa em quantas pessoas precise bater para conseguir isso...

-Sim.

-Ele vai machucar... As pessoas com que me importo... –ela olhou para ele, com os olhos brilhando. –Onii-chan, você pode me treinar, para que eu possa me tornar forte e proteger eles?

Naruto sorriu para a criança.

-É claro. Nosso treino começa amanha, as quatro horas da manha!


	6. Capitulo VI - Treino Pesado

Pessoal, antes de começar o capitulo, eu gostaria de dizer uma coisa...

DEIXEM REVIEWS, POR FAVOR!

Temos 9 leitores brasileiros e 3 estadunidenses e nenhum de vocês deixa reviews... É definitivamente frustrante e me faz querer desistir dessa fic!

Por favor, deixem reviews, pessoal.

Boa leitura! ^^

Capitulo VI – Destinos Selados

No dia seguinte, recuperada da maioria dos ferimentos, Hikari vai ao local combinado, na hora combinada. Senta-se próxima a uma pedra de lá e espera.

Espera...

Espera...

Espera...

Hikari já estava ficando irritada de esperar.

Três horas depois, Naruto finalmente chegou.

-Naruto-onii-chan! Tá atrasado! –reclamou a menor, irritada.

-Um ninja deve ter paciência. –falou ele, rindo da raiva dela. –Parabéns, passou no meu primeiro teste.

Hikari bufa, mas concorda.

-Bom, vamos começar o treino com Taijutsu. Quero ver ser nível, tente me acertar. –falou ele, se posicionando um pouco afastado dela.

-Tá certo...

Hikari se posicionou e olhou a posição dele.

_Incrível... Não consigo ver nenhuma abertura._ Pensou ela, em admiração. _Mas agora não é hora pra isso. Vai Hikari. Vai._

Ela correu e tentou acertar um soco mais ou menos na altura do seu estomago, ele desviou e ela caiu no chão de barriga. Levantou-se e tentou novamente. Naruto usou a mão e desviou o golpe.

-Muito ingênua, Hikari, muito ingênua! –falou ele, zombeteiro.

Ela caiu novamente. Levantou-se, irritada e atacou novamente.

Isso perdurou por muito tempo. Muito tempo. Eram sete horas da manha quando eles começaram de verdade o treino, e isso o sol já estava alto no céu, quando Hikari estava caída no chão, pingando de suor, arfando de cansaço, suja de terra e areia e com dor no corpo pelo esforço.

_Que inferno... Por que eu não consigo acertar ele?_Sua mente perguntou, e ela parou de encarar o chão para concentrar seu olhar no ninja loiro a sua frente. Levantou-se novamente, mas seus ombros estavam caídos, seu olhar derrotado e sua mente confusa.

A posição de um perdedor.

Quando Naruto viu aquilo, ele travou os dentes, fechou a mão em punho e andou até Hikari.

Ela o encarou, confusa, até que ele ficou bem na sua frente, com um olhar raivoso que a fez recuar um passo.

-Idiota. –falou ele. Seu tom era fraco demais para alguém com raiva.

Ele socou com toda a força de seu punho banhado de chakra o estomago de Hikari, que voou para trás até bater numa pedra. Ela apoiou os joelhos no chão e vomitou uma considerável quantidade de sangue no chão. Arfando e engasgando sangue ela olhou para Naruto, com dificuldade, quase com medo.

( watch?v=v7JRuCfH2iE&list=PLCBD154250374DD72&index=14)

-Hikari, por que você me pediu para treina-la? –rosnou ele.

-P-para ficar mais forte... –gaguejou ela.

-Você? Mais forte? Poupe-me! –ele parecia com muita raiva. –VOCÊ NÃO VAI FICAR MAIS FORTE! VOCÊ DESISTIU! VOCÊ ESTÁ DESISTINDO!

Hikari olhou para baixo, com uma centelha de raiva brilhando em seu interior. Ela apertou o punho e mordeu os lábios ensanguentados com força.

-VOCÊ SE QUER MERECE SER UMA NINJA! UMA PESSOA QUE DESISTE IGUAL A VOCÊ...

Ele continuava falando, e Hikari escutando. Ela fechou os olhos.

-E VEM ME FALAR QUE QUER FICAR FORTE? FAÇA O FAVOR, PIRRALHA! UM LIXO COMO VOCÊ NÃO FICA MAIS FORTE NEM AQUI NEM EM KONOHA!

( watch?v=scVX4ut1924&list=PLCBD154250374DD72&index=7)

Hikari forçou o corpo a se levantar, tremendo de raiva.

-Eu não sou um lixo... Eu não desisti... –falou ela, com os olhos em chamas. –Eu não desisti...

Sua mão fechou em punho e ela correu na direção de Naruto. Naruto sorriu em desafio. Ela preparou o soco e, quando o punho de Hikari estava bem próximo ao seu rosto ele... Fechou os olhos e levou o golpe, caindo para trás devido a força do ataque.

( watch?v=nJ4acnwsESM&list=PLCBD154250374DD72&index=34)

Hikari estava tão surpresa por ele ter levado o golpe que ficou parada, com a mão no ar, em choque.

Naruto se levantou, massageando o local atingido então falou:

-Ok, agora que você já se acalmou um pouco e tirou a raiva que você tinha, que tal sairmos para comer um lámen para voltar depois para treinar?

Ela concordou e eles foram comer. Estavam sentados na barraquinha de Lámen de sempre, com Hikari encarando a sopa de seu Mizu Rámen, com uma expressão pensativa.

-O que foi, está ruim? –perguntou Naruto.

-Não, está bom. –falou ela, comendo um pouco. Passou um tempo, ela olhou para Naruto, timidamente. –Naruto-onii-chan...

-Hm... O que foi? –perguntou ele, ainda de boca cheia.

-Por que... Você me ajuda tanto? –perguntou ela, confusa, querendo uma resposta.

Ele engoliu seu rámen, limpou a boca e olhou para cima, pensativo.

-Bom... Para falar a verdade... Eu não sei. –ele sorriu para ela.

-Hein?

-É, é verdade. –falou ele. –Eu não preciso. Sei disso, quero dizer, você não é minha responsabilidade. Não sou seu pai ou guardião legal... Só... Tem algo em você que me faz querer te ajudar. –ele tocou a cabeça da criança. –Agora coma que nós vamos treinar muito!

-Certo! –falou ela, comendo animada.

Logo após a refeição, Naruto a levou novamente para o campo de treino.

-Certo, agora vamos começar com um treino de verdade, certo? Começando para aquecer, vá e volte dez vezes até aquela pedra ali.

Ele apontou para uma pedra que estava a mais ou menos um quilometro.

Hikari suspirou, naquele sol quente da tarde era praticamente impossível fazer isso.

-Eu posso fazer. –falou para si mesma. E começou a correr.

Correu, correu e correu. Logo em seguida, teve que escalar um pedregulho enorme vinte vezes, e pular entre as pedras de um desfiladeiro sem cair, pois se caísse Naruto não a salvaria (ela caiu algumas vezes, e conseguiu se segurar no ultimo segundo, e como Naruto prometeu, ele não tentou salva-la).

Logo em seguida, teve um treino um pouco mais divertido, mas ao mesmo tempo cansativo: Caça ao coelho. Naruto soltou doze coelhos e falou para Hikari pega-los. Só não disse para ela que eram coelhos com DNA modificado que quando assustados ficavam com o dobro do tamanho e tentavam comer ela. Com muito esforço, suor, sangue e cenouras que ela teve que achar, ela conseguiu prender novamente os coelhos.

Ela estava exausta, deitada de costas arfando, e já eram cinco da tarde quando Naruto anunciou.

-Bom, o aquecimento está terminado!

-A-aquecimento?!

-Sim, achou que era o treino? –perguntou confuso. –Não, o treino é Ninjutsu. Até onde sabe usar o Chakra?

-Já estamos aprendendo o Henge... –murmurou ela.

-Ótimo, então posso te ensinar a minha técnica favorita, e mais útil. É muito boa para varias situações.

Hikari se levantou, com dificuldade, mas animada para aprender.

-Qual a técnica que você vai me ensinar, Onii-chan?

-Seu nome é Kage Bushin no Jutsu. –ele sorriu como uma criança cujo natal chegou mais cedo.


	7. Capitulo VII - Sem Tempo

_**YO, Minna-san! ^^ Como vão?**_

_**Estou feliz, que pelo menos uma pessoa decidiu deixar review(embora a fic tenha 17 visitantes, e seja meio frustrante saber que apenar uma deixa review...)**_

_**De qualquer forma, já que esta pessoa fez questão de deixar um review, decidi postar esse capitulo, e não desistir, por hora.**_

_**Boa leitura! ^^**_

**Capitulo VII – Sem Tempo**

O Campo de treinamento nº sete sempre fora um lugar pacifico, cheio de animais, muito bom para treinos, e reservado para o uso de Uzumaki Naruto, que tentava não destruir muito o local.

Entretanto, naquela clareira no meio da remota floresta era diferente. Arvores estavam caídas, um pouco de sangue sujava o chão, haviam crateras por toda parte.

Marcas do Treino de Hikari, que já durava uma semana.

Era o fim do sétimo dia de treino de ambos, e Hikari estava exausta. Arfava tentando recuperar o folego e o chakra, suas pernas doíam e se forçavam para mantê-la de pé. Naruto sabia de seu estado precário, mas a encarava duramente.

-É SÓ ISSO? VAMOS LÁ HIKARI, TENTE DE NOVO!

Hikari lhe deu um longo e sofrido olhar antes de endireitar o corpo e fazer o selo que havia se tornado tão familiar a ela.

_Concentre-se... _

-K-kage Bushin no Jutsu! –gaguejou ela, tentando usar a quantidade correta de Chakra.

Com um "poooof" alto, e uma fumaça branca, outra Hikari surgiu... Ou deveria ter surgido.

Essa outra Hikari tinha as cores mais claras, ficou em pé por dois segundos depois caiu e se desfez.

Hikari encarou aquilo com uma cara meio irritada meio resignada. Já Naruto deu um tapa no próprio rosto, como se dissesse "eu não mereço isso..."

-De novo, Hikari? –perguntou, irritado.

Hikari olhou para ele, chateada consigo mesmo, em seguida sua visão ficou turva, seus joelhos fraquejaram e ela caiu, desmaiada antes de chegar ao chão.

Naruto se levantou e foi até ela.

-Sem chakra, hã? É, ela se esforçou bastante. –seu tom duro se derreteu. –Descanse Hikari-chan. Vou levar você para a Sakura-chan dar uma olhada.

Ele andou com a pequena garotinha, agora vestida com uma fantasia de Panda, por causa de uma aposta feita com Naruto no dia anterior.

Em poucos minutos Naruto chegou numa casa simples, porém elegante, próxima ao hospital. Tocou a campainha, e mesmo sendo muito tarde, uma mulher da mesma idade do loiro, cabelos rosados e cara de sono veio atender.

-O que foi Naruto? –perguntou ela, sem notar a criança.

-A Hikari-chan. –falou ele, mostrando a criança. –Preciso que examine ela, Onegai, Sakura-chan.

Sakura então finalmente nota a criança com alguns ferimentos e fortes traços de exaustão nos braços do loiro.

-Ah... Minha nossa... Traga-a para dentro, vou examina-la.

Naruto a levou para dentro, que era igualmente bonito. Deitou-a no pequeno sofá da sala e ficou olhando Sakura trabalhar.

-Ela desmaiou por falta de Chakra... Mas tem algumas rachaduras nas costelas, que são novas, um dos ossos do braço trincou um pouco... Vou ter que imobilizar, mas logo vai estar melhor... Traços fortes de exaustão... NA-RU-TO... –Sakura se virou para ele, brava. –O que você fez com essa criança?

Ele se apressou para explicar, pois ela já estava preparando um soco de chakra.

-N-nada Sakura-chan! Ela me pediu para treina-la, e eu estou fazendo isso, dattebayo!

-Ela não é você Naruto, aquilo... –apontou para o lugar aonde as orelhas de cachorro de Hikari costumavam ficar. –Não faz diferença! Ela é uma criança!

-Mas ela precisa ficar mais forte para ajudar as pessoas que ama, Sakura-chan. Ela mesma disse isso, dattebayo!

Sakura suspirou, quando Naruto estava decidido, raramente fazia diferença discutir com ele.

-Vou cura-la. –falou para ele. –Mas não exagere nos treinos. Ela pode querer ficar mais forte, mas o corpo dela ainda não aguenta tudo isso.

Naruto assentiu, e Sakura começou a usar seus ninjutsus médicos para curar os ferimentos visíveis.

Quando terminou Naruto a levou para casa, e deixou-a dormir.

Hikari acordou no dia seguinte, meio zonza e ainda ferida, mas muito melhor que no dia anterior. Tomou café da manha, animada e de bom humor, e em seguida saiu de casa.

Mas a pessoa que encontrou lá fora tirou todo seu bom humor.

-Shiroi. –falou ela, entredentes.

-Hikari... –ele olhou para ela com um nojo visível. –Por que não está indo na academia? E por que está tão machucada?

Ela deu um sorriso frio para ele.

-Não é da sua conta, garoto. Vá se danar. –falou ela no tom mais rude que tinha.

Shiroi se irritou e prendeu-a contra a parede, segurando a frente de sua camisa.

-Me diga, sua pequena idiota. –rosnou ele, autoritário.

Hikari quase tremeu diante daqueles olhos azuis perigosos, mas se manteve firme olhando friamente para ele.

-Vai cuidar da sua vida. –falou ela, tentando parecer tranquila, em quanto seu coração batia rápido de medo. Shiroi lhe lembrava muito aqueles dolorosos 8 anos nas mãos dos aldeões de Konoha.

Shiroi deu um soco em seu rosto, fazendo com que a cabeça dela se chocasse contra a parede.

-Se você não aparecer na escola até às dezesseis horas de hoje... Eu vou dar uma surra no Takashi e na Namy, e eles vão se tornar meus alvos principais junto com você.

Soltou a garota, que, tonta, escorregou de costas no muro da casa até o chão e saiu de lá rindo como um fugitivo de manicômio.

Levaram alguns minutos para Hikari se levantar e olhar para o sol. Pela posição dele calculou que deviam ser ainda umas sete e meia da manha. Ainda tinha oito horas e meia.

-Eu vou aparecer lá, Shiroi. Pode contar com isso. –ela rosnou para si mesma e saiu em direção ao campo de treinamento sete, com os olhos pegando fogo de ódio e determinação.

Quando chegou e Naruto viu aquilo, ele sorriu.

-Hoje você está bem séria. –comentou. –Então vou te ensinar algo que pode ajudar com seu Kage Bushin. Seu nome é "Kinobori".

-"Kinobori"? –perguntou Hikari.

-É. Subir em arvores sem usar as mãos.

-Isso não tem como me ajudar em uma luta, Naruto-onii-chan!

-É mesmo? Tente me acertar.

Hikari, desconfiada partiu para cima dele e Naruto teve alguns segundos para apreciar o que seu ensinamento tinha feito. De fato, Hikari tinha muito mais destreza no taijutsu que antes.

Mas isso não impediu que ele pulasse e prendesse os pés a um galho e ficasse lá de ponta cabeça com um sorriso de desafio para Hikari.

-Ainda acha que isso não vai te ajudar?

Ela encarava aquilo de olhos arregalado.

-I-incrivel!

Naruto riu.

-Também achei quando vi pela primeira vez.

-Mas como isso vai me ajudar com o Kage Bushin? –ela parecia confusa.

-Você não tem muito controle de Chakra, então o Kinobori é perfeito. Se você colocar Chakra demais o tronco quebra, e se colocar pouco, você não consegue subir... É ótimo para aprender um pouco sobre controle de chakra.

Hikari assentiu, entendendo... Mais ou menos.

-E o que eu tenho que fazer?

-Concentre chakra nos pés... E depois corra em direção a arvore. Marque seu progresso com isso. –ele lhe entregou uma Kunai. –Quando você chegar ao topo, vamos tentar de novo o Kage Bushin.

Hikari começa a tentar e cai varias vezes no inicio, mas em pouco mais de uma hora ela pega o jeito e logo chega ao topo. Embora tenha se desconcentrado e caído quando viu que conseguiu.

-Certo, agora tente o Kage Bushin. –falou Naruto, olhando para ela, que massageava a cabeça que bateu na queda.

-Certo... –ela fez o selo. –Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

Dois clones apareceram, mas eles pareciam tontos e logo desapareceram.

-Yare, yare, de volta a estaca zero. –reclamou Naruto.

Hikari caiu de joelhos e socou o chão.

_QUE DROGA, POR QUE EU NÃO CONSIGO? AGORA EU ESTOU SEM TEMPO!_


	8. Especial de Natal

Especial de Natal

Fazia um ano que Hikari tinha chegado a Suna, e ela estava tranquila, andando para a Academia como todos os dias.

Esse era um mês estranho. Afinal: Estava frio.

Como no deserto faria frio?

Bom, nunca iremos saber exatamente, mas, por razões estranhas e climáticas no últimos tempos estava **nevando**.

Sim. Definitivamente estranho.

Hikari estava com frio. Sua blusa branca e calça preta de sempre não haviam sido feitas para aquelas temperaturas.

Ela parou em frente a banca de jornal próxima a academia, olhando para um jornal.

Era 24 de Dezembro.

Por que DIABOS nós temos aulas na véspera de natal? Reclamou ela mentalmente.

-Mamãe, mamãe, hoje o Papai Noel vai vir mamãe? –perguntou um garotinho, andando de mãos dadas com sua mãe, sorrindo.

-Sim, mas só se você estiver dormindo. –ela disse para ele.

-Aaaaah, eu queria ver o Papai Noel! –reclamou ele.

Hikari parou de prestar atenção enquanto uma onda de tristeza a invadia.

-Natal... É? –murmurou para si mesma. E voltou a fazer seu caminho para a academia.

Ao chegar lá notou que muitos usavam casacos e toucas vermelhas, com aquelas bolas de algodão, muito usadas no Natal.

Foi para sua cadeira, sem dizer nada a ninguém. Afinal, não tinha ninguém para dizer nada mesmo.

Hikari fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça sobre a mesa, esperando o tempo passar logo para que o professor pudesse distrai-la com matéria escolar.

-O que foi, Chibi? Não gosta do Natal? –perguntou Shiroi, sorrindo zombador com suas roupas Natalinas.

Hikari o olhou com menos interesse que demonstraria a uma lagarta.

-Para falar a verdade, não. –murmurou ela sinceramente.

Shiroi pareceu desconcertado por alguns segundos, e depois sorriu de novo.

-Anormal. –xingou, e foi para sua própria cadeira.

Hikari deu de ombros, sem se deixar atingir por ele.

Logo o professor chegou, para o alivio de Hikari, fazendo todos pararem de discutir sobre os planejamentos de natal.

Hikari suspirou e colocou mais atenção que de costume na aula.

-Bom, como é véspera de Natal, não teremos aulas de tarde, nos vemos no dia 26, pessoal. –falou o sensei, quando a aula acabou.

Hikari suspirou. Aquilo tinha acabado rápido de mais, agora tinha que suportar mais metade de um dia natalino e irritante.

_Sozinha._

Ela fechou os livros e guardou-os, sem olhar para ninguém, saindo da academia a indo para fora da cidade.

-Aonde você tá indo, Chibi? –perguntou Shiroi, atrás dela.

Ela se virou e o viu sozinho.

-Está sem seus guarda costas? –falou ela, sem emoção. –Por que me seguiu? Achei que o _sobrinho do Kazekage_ tivesse mais coisas para fazer que ficar seguindo uma pirralha perdedora e baixinha da classe. –ela tinha que parar com essa mania de baixa estima.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Eu estava entediado. T... Quero dizer, minha mãe iria ficar me enchendo para ajudar ela com a ceia de Natal.

Hikari soltou um bufo. Tudo o que ela queria era alguém para fazer isso com ela.

-Me deixe sozinha. –falou ela, irritada, seguindo em frente.

Shiroi agarrou seu pulso, apertando com força.

-Ai...

-Não descumpra minhas ordens, baixinha, eu posso estar sem meus amigos, mas ainda posso te dar uma surra.

Um sorriso de desafio apareceu no rosto de Hikari.

Ela sabia muito bem que Shiroi poderia fazer isso, se quisesse, mas mesmo assim não mostraria o medo que tinha dele.

Ela puxou seu pulso e empurrou Shiroi para longe.

-Me deixe em paz. –falou ela. –Eu não ligo se você é o chefe da sala ou o Daimyou, Kazekage, quem for... _Você não manda em mim._

Shiroi socou ela no estomago, fazendo ela cuspir um pouco de sangue, graças a alguns ferimentos internos de surras anteriores.

O sangue vermelho manchou a neve branca com um contraste arrepiante, e isso fez Shiroi parar, olhando branco.

Ele se virou rapidamente e começou a sair dali.

-Você é ma idiota. –falou ele, em voz alta.

Hikari limpou um pouco do sangue da boca, mas ainda permanecia manchado.

-Shiroi-baka... –falou ela, chorando um pouco. Se levantou e continuou seu caminho.

_Por que eu estou chorando...?_ Perguntou a si mesma.

Ela encontrou uma arvore grande com um tronco forte e subiu nela, sentando-se num dos galhos.

Colocou os joelhos no peito e os abraçou, ignorando o próprio frio cortante.

A vontade de chorar a consumiu e ela se entregou a um choro silencioso.

_Solidão..._

Hikari sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro e ergueu sua cabeça, alerta.

-Naruto-nii-san... –murmurou.

-Hikari-chan. –falou ele, olhando para as lagrimas dela. –Tudo bem? Não está ferida, né?

Ela assentiu, mesmo que o sangue em sua boca dissesse o contrario.

-Estou bem. –falou ela, puxando mais os joelhos para o peito.

Naruto se sentou no galho, fazendo-o balançar e um pouco de neve cair.

-Não parece. –falou ele, cuidadosamente tocando a cabeça de Hikari. –Não fique triste. É natal.

Ele sorriu como bobo.

-Natal... –murmurou Hikari. –Eu não vejo graça no Natal...

-Como não? É dia de comida, presentes e ficar com os amigos. –falou ele, mas seu olhar dizia que ele conseguia entender.

-É só um dia como qualquer outro... Vou chegar a casa... Comer meu lámen... E ir dormir... Não tem ninguém em casa me esperando...

Naruto a olhou um pouco antes de pegar ela no colo e pular da arvore.

-E... Ei! –gaguejou. –O que está fazendo, Naruto-nii-san?

-Te levando para a minha casa. –falou ele. –Você vai passar o Natal lá.

Os olhos de Hikari se arregalaram e ela tremeu fortemente. Escondeu o rosto no peito de Naruto.

Ele não podia ver, mas sabia que ela estava chorando. Podia sentir o casaco ficando molhado.

_Não é certo, uma criança de nove anos ter que passar o Natal sozinha. _Pensou consigo mesmo.

Hikari nunca tinha ido para a casa de Naruto, ele dizia que era muito longe, e realmente era. Fora dos portões da vila, próxima a uma floresta desértica.

Mas, era definitivamente gigante.

-Pode me ajudar com os enfeites de Natal, Hikari-chan? –perguntou Naruto, meio encabulado. –Não sou muito bom com eles.

Hikari nunca tinha enfeitado uma casa de Natal antes, mas se divertiu fazendo isso, e aprendendo. Apesar de mais atrapalhar que ajudar.

-Por que estamos arrumando tudo isso, Naruto-nii-san? –perguntou Hikari.

-Alguns amigos vão vir mais tarde... É como tradição comemorarmos o Natal juntos. –falou sorrindo.

Mas isso fez o coração de Hikari pesar.

-M-mas... Eu não estou atrapalhando? –perguntou, meio arrependida.

-Claro que não! –falou ele, com um daqueles sorrisos gigantes que faziam todo mundo se sentir bem. –Além do mais, você faz parte de nós agora.

Os olhos de Hikari se encheram de lagrimas.

-Está chorando?

Ela percebeu que realmente estava e, corada se virou para o outro lado, limpando as lagrimas.

-É-é claro que não! –gaguejou ela.

-Hahaaaam... –disse Naruto, com um olhar malicioso, daqueles de quem iria aprontar. –É mesmo?

E começou a atacar Hikari com cocegas.

Os dois caíram no chão, com Hikari rindo e tentando se livrar de Naruto, que sorria com um sorriso maldoso, daqueles de brincadeira, muito diferentes dos de Shiroi.

-NA-RU-TO...

Eles pararam, e olharam para uma Sakura, irritada.

-S-Sakura-chan! E-Espera, n-n-não é-é o q-que v-você t-tá p-pensando! –gaguejou Naruto tentando escapar.

-O QUE VOCÊ TÁ TENTANDO FAZER COM UMA CRIANÇA, SEU BAKA? –e deu um socão dele, que o fez sair voando e bater no sofá, que por sua vez caiu para trás. –Você ta bem, Hikari-chan?

-Estou mas... Ele só me estava fazendo cocegas. –explicou Hikari, sem entender o por que da confusão.

-Cocegas?

-É...

-Opa...

No fim, Sakura ajudou a fazer Naruto acordar e a arrumar o lugar. Ele logo teve que sair para "fazer alguma coisa" e voltou em poucos minutos.

Quando a noite caiu, a festa começou, e todos começaram a chegar.

O primeiro a chegar foi Gaara, sozinho. Logo em seguida Rock Lee, Chouji e Ino. Ten Ten e Neji chegaram pouco depois, seguidos por Temari, Shikamaru(o preguiçoso, pelo que disse Naruto) e Shiroi, filho dos dois.

_Are?_ Pensou Hikari, confusa. _Ninguém da família do Shiroi tem os cabelos brancos, então como ele pode ter?_

Shiroi olhou para ela irritado e foi para o outro lado.

_Ah, quer saber? Deixa esse baka. _Falou ela em pensamento.

A festa foi divertida, e a comida ótima, e logo chegou a parte que todos queriam. Os presentes.

Hikari sentou-se em uma poltrona, afastada de todos, e ficou olhando eles abrirem os presentes, com curiosidade. Não achava que tivesse um para ela, mas, mesmo assim era divertido olhar.

Definitivamente, a parte foi mais divertida foi quando Shiroi abriu o presente de Naruto, que era um livro. Pelo que Hikari viu do titulo, era algo como "Como deixar de ser um Babaca Egocêntrico".

Sim, Hikari riu muito com a cara que ele fez, só não riu quando ele tentou acerta-la jogando o livro e ela desviou por pouco.

_Vou matar ele._ Praguejou.

Quando todos terminaram, Hikari estava feliz, satisfeita pelo seu primeiro Natal feliz. Nem ao menos ligava para não ter ganhado um presente.

-Ei, Hikari, ainda tem um presente em baixo da arvore. –falou Naruto, apontando para um pacote escuro que havia passado despercebido.

Hikari decidiu ver de quem era, e ficou surpresa quando leu.

_Para Hikari._

_De: O Ninja mais foda do mundo, OH YEAH!_

Suas mãos começaram a tremer, e ela rasgou o papel de presentes, sem perceber que todos os olhares estavam sobre ela, e todos estavam em silêncio.

De dentro ela tirou um casaco de panda e uma calça preta, também conjunto de panda. Ela olhou para Naruto, com os olhos transbordando de lagrimas.

Ele sorriu um pouco.

-Feliz Natal.


	9. Chapter VIII - Pelos Meus Amigos!

**Capitulo VIII – Pelos Meus Amigos! Shiroi vs Hikari!**

** watch?v=HwoQWO1dpmM&list=PLCBD154250374DD72&index=2 **

-Já que é assim, então é melhor nós treinarmos seu físico mesmo. –falou Naruto, parecendo meio decepcionado.

Hikari não olhou para ele, tinha as mãos fechadas em punho e mordia os lábios.

_Por que eu não consigo?_ Essa pergunta não saia da sua cabeça.

Foi então que ela ouviu aquela voz grossa, a mesma que havia dito que ela era um monstro e muito tempo atrás, em sua mente.

_**Por que você é uma Inútil. Um lixo sem valor. Ainda não notou isso, criança?**_

_CALE A BOCA!_

Ela fechou os olhos com força, ouvindo a risada maligna do que quer que estivesse falando aquilo.

-Hikari?

A voz de Naruto a tirou de seus devaneios, e ela olhou para ele.

-Desculpe.

-Tudo bem. Bom, você pode começar com o aquecimento do primeiro dia, depois nós lutaremos e eu vou te ensinar alguns golpes.

E ela começou o treinamento físico. E se perguntou muitas vezes se morrer não seria melhor. Aqueles treinos definiam o inferno para ela.

Depois que ela terminou aquele aquecimento _leve _(na opinião de Naruto) ela teve que fazer a mesma coisa, só que com uma pedra nas costas. (Sim, muito leve, na opinião de Naruto, claro. Aquele viciado).

E, logo em seguida Naruto há ensinou um pouco mais sobre clonagem, e lutou contra ela. Mas, como ele estava sério e parecia pouco se importar em diminuir a força para não machuca-la, ela acabou levando muitos danos.

Quando terminou, já eram 15h55min.

-Droga! –exclamou ela, quando viu o horário. Sem esperar a permissão de Naruto, saiu correndo na direção da academia.

watch?v=GZg3MdNFd6Y&list=PLCBD154250374DD72&index=28

Quando chegou lá viu uma cena que a fez ficar muito irritada. Shiroi prestes a bater em Namy.

Namy era sua melhor amiga. Para falar a verdade, Hikari devia muito a ela. Ela a havia ajudado muitas vezes. Ela e seu irmão eram seus únicos amigos de verdade.

watch?v=mQ7XiDzEPLc&list=PLCBD154250374DD72&index=23

Hikari, com uma velocidade sobre humana apareceu ao lado de Shiroi e socou seu rosto, fazendo-o cair longe de Namy.

-Você tá bem? –perguntou para ela.

-S-sim. –gaguejou ela, assustada. –Como chegou aqui?

-Correndo. –ela riu da cara assustada de Namy. –Vai lá com o Takashi. Tenho que dar uma lição num riquinho.

-Hikari! –exclamou Shiroi, se levantando.

-Sou eu. E eu cheguei no horário Shiroi. Vamos lutar.

Shiroi limpou a boca e falou:

-Sim, vamos, e eu vou te detonar.

Ambos se posicionaram e, poucos segundos depois Shiroi atacou.

Hikari conseguia desviar com relativa facilidade de seus rápidos golpes. Eles estavam numa luta equilibrada, ambos levando alguns danos leves.

Shiroi tentou soca-la, mas Hikari desviou e acertou um chute em seu braço. Vendo o perigo Shiroi se afastou de Hikari e faz um selo.

-Bushin no Jutsu!

Outros cinco Shiroi apareceram e atacaram. Felizmente, como eram só Bushins seus ataques atravessavam Hikari, mas Shiroi se misturava a eles e atacava junto causando muita dificuldade para Hikari, que passou a levar sérios danos.

Naruto estava encostado numa arvore, observando a luta do alto de um galho, e deixou um sorriso escapar.

_Isso não vai funcionar por muito tempo._

Flash Back ON!

-Bom Hikari, já que você não sabe usar o Kage Bushin, vai ter que aprender pelo menos a combatê-lo. –falou Naruto.

-E como se faz isso? –perguntou Hikari, cansada.

-Você tem que achar o original. Ele é sempre o mais cauteloso, e fica mais longe, ataca menos... Para evitar ser descoberto. Se você acertar o original, os clones vão ser destruídos. Agora vamos praticar!

-Sim! –falou ela, tentando parecer animada, mas no fundo sabia que provavelmente sairia dali com um olho roxo.

Flash Back Off!

Nesse mesmo momento Hikari se lembrou disso, olhou a sua volta, procurando o Shiroi mais afastado.

_Ele é o que menos ataca..._

Então ela avistou um Shiroi que a observava e se preparava para atacar. Ele era o ultimo na linha dos Shirois e tinha um olhar cauteloso.

-Achei. –falou para si mesma.

Correu até ele rapidamente ele a olhou assustado. Com toda a força, acertou um soco no estomago dele.

Os clones desaparecem e eles voltam a lutar no corpo a corpo. Shiroi mantinha uma minúscula vantagem, batendo mais do que apanhava.

_Se isso continuar eu vou ter problemas..._Pensou ela.

Shiroi então prepara um soco e tenta atingir Hikari. Ela pula e prende os pés no poste próximo a eles.

-Ufa! Essa foi por pouco.

As pessoas que assistiam(quer dizer, toda a classe 5) começaram a murmurar "Uau" e "Ohoo".

-Será que é magica? –pergunta alguém no meio da plateia.

Entretanto, Shiroi parecia frustrado, olha para ela.

-Desde quando você sabe usar o Kinobori?! –rosnou ele entre frustrado e irritado.

-Que, você achou mesmo que eu iria passar uma semana em casa assistindo televisão ou dormindo? Você é idiota moleque?

De seu lugar, Naruto só ria.

watch?v=hBeTadeecU0&list=PLCBD154250374DD72&index=1

Shiroi então irritado pega algo da bolsa que carregava, Shurikens.

-Merda...! –exclama Hikari.

Shiroi sorri e joga contra ela. Ela pula dali para desvia e consegue. Shiroi não se dá por vencido e pega uma Kunai e joga nela em pleno ar. Sem ter como desviar, Hikari receber o ataque no ombro.

Muitas pessoas da plateia arfam, vendo o sangue escorrer, em quanto Hikari solta um gemido de dor.

-Hey, isso é contra as regras! –reclamou alguém.

-Calem a boca! Eu sou o chefe eu faço as regras! Se eu quiser usar Kunais e Shurikens eu posso! –rosnou ele, irritado com a pessoa.

Hikari se levantou, tirando a Kunai ensanguentada do braço e trincou os dentes com a dor.

-Vamos brincar, HIKARI? –falou Shiroi em tom de riso.

Hikari não respondeu, mas seu olhar era de ódio.

_Não posso perder essa luta._ Pensou. _Eu preciso derrotar ele... Pelo bem de todos na classe..._

Shiroi sorriu e pegou mais Shurikens. Hikari se manteve alerta. Shiroi jogou uma por uma, e Hikari tentava desviar, mas, a cada três jogadas uma a acertava. Depois de trinta shuriken jogadas, seu corpo estaca coberto de sangue, suas roupas cortadas.

-Acabaram as Shurikens... –Falou Shiroi para si mesmo e pegou uma Kunai. –Vou ter que brincar com isso agora.

Hikari, vendo o objeto cortante apertou mais na mão a primeira kunai que ele jogou.

_Se o inimigo te der armas, use-as._ A voz de Naruto ecoou em sua cabeça.

_Eu vou usar. _Pensou._ Com certeza... E vou ganhar essa luta também._


	10. Capitulo IX - Você Não Vai Me Vencer!

**Yoooosh! Ohayou, minna! ^^ Aqui está um novo capitulo dessa fic que é amada(Inner: Cof mentira cof) ¬¬" Por vocês. Inner, quer calar a boca?**

**Inner: No, sir!**

**Bom, pessoal, continuo muito frustrada por que só a Tsuki Moonlight(valeu!) deixa review nessa fic...**

**Enfim, deixem um review pessoal! Ajuda muito uma Autora (e os parceiros dela) necessitados!**

**E, por falar nisso, nunca me apresentei, né?**

**Inner: BAKA!**

**Afffffff! CALA A BOCA INNER OU EU VOU TE DAR UM RASENGAN!**

**Inner: Tô quietinha ºxº**

**Enfim, eu sou a "Hikari" vamos dizer assim. O Nome da conta de quem faz essa fic é "Hikari Yuukimura e Kouga", então, desses três eu sou a Hikari. Kouga é o cara que faz o PROXIMO capitulo, e o Yuukimura é o cara que posta depois dele... Atenção, a partir do próximo capitulo nós vamos alternar as postagens, então pode ser que não dê para postar todo dia, mas vamos ter o capitulo pelo menos uma vez por semana!(Talvez mais, eu tenho a mania de criar "Fillers" entre os capítulos, para vocês não ficarem sem nada para ler. Querem que eu faça isso aqui ou não?)**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo IX – Você não vai ganhar**

HEY! VOCÊ QUE NÃO LEU AS NOTAS INICIAIS... VÁ LER, É IMPORTANTE!

watch?v=N1OafvtOixQ&list=PLCBD154250374DD72&index=12

Hikari agora travava uma batalha de kunai contra kunai com Shiroi, mas tinha pouca experiência nisso. Felizmente seus ótimos reflexos a ajudavam a não morrer.

_Droga..._

Ela usou o Kinobori para desviar de um dos ataques de Shiroi, só para que ele pegasse uma Shuriken e jogasse nela.

Ela pulou para o lado para desviar.

_Eu só estou gastando chakra aqui..._

Bloqueou um chute dele, mas foi arrastada um pouco para trás.

_Não tem nada que eu possa fazer?_

Não intimidado ele atacou com a Kunai, que foi bloqueada, entretanto, aproveitando-se de uma brecha socou Hikari no estomago fazendo-a cair.

_Não tem nada...?_

Com Hikari ainda no chão, ele pisou em sua cabeça, e sorriu vitorioso.

-Eu sou o mais forte. E todos tem que se curvar perante o mais forte. É a lei da vida. –essa ultima frase tinha um tom amargurado quase imperceptível.

Naruto observava tudo ao longe.

-Shiroi... –falou para si mesmo. –O que aconteceu com você? Você não costumava ser assim garoto...

Hikari tentou levantar, mas Shiroi pressionou ainda mais sua cabeça contra o chão.

-Tá gostando de beijar o chão, Hikari-chan? –falou ele, com um tom falsamente doce e meloso. Hikari lhe lançou um olhar de dor e ódio. –Admita sua derrota... E talvez eu não te dê uma surra muito grande.

-Se ferre Shiroi. –cuspiu entredentes.

Shiroi chutou o rosto dela, divertido com a situação, e se afastou um pouco.

watch?v=UZTkwWSmCAo&list=PLCBD154250374DD72&index=48

-Tô vendo que ainda quer apanhar... Então vamos tornar isso mais oficial. Se você perder você vai se tornar a minha escrava pelo resto da vida.

-E se VOCÊ perder? –perguntou Hikari, se levantando e limpando o sangue da boca, deixando apenas um rastro vermelho.

-Isso não vai acontecer, mas... Você escolhe. –ele dá de ombros.

Ela pensou por alguns segundos.

-Se você perder... Vai deixar o posto de líder da classe, e desfazer os grupos sociais. Nada mais de perdedores, normais e chefes. Só uma única sala cinco. –falou ela.

Ele sorriu para a proposta.

-He... Tentador. –falou sarcástico. –Tudo bem. Aceito.

Ambos se reposicionaram e desta vez a primeira a atacar foi Hikari. Ela correu na direção de Shiroi com um soco. Shiroi inclinou para trás, como se fosse fazer uma ponte, e fez o mesmo que Hikari na primeira luta.

Felizmente Hikari estava preparada e se jogou para o lado, rolou e levantou tudo de uma vez e atacou de novo com um soco.

Shiroi novamente desviou, mas Hikari sorriu e usou o impulso do corpo, colocando a mão no chão e, como se fosse fazer uma estrela de um chute com a parte de trás do pé no rosto de Shiroi, que não teve como reagir.

Naruto, de seu lugar sorriu, não tinha ensinado aquilo a ela, apesar de ter usado algumas vezes.

Shiroi caiu a alguns metros, e a plateia soltou algumas exclamações de surpresa.

-Como é que o Shiroi está perdendo? –perguntou Kenta.

-Sei lá, ele devia ser o mais forte... –respondeu Masaru.

Shiroi se levantou e olhou irritado para ambos.

-E-eu sou mais forte. –gaguejou. –Vou mostrar para todo mundo...

Ele fez um selo, o selo do bode (aquele usado para concentrar chakra, que parece com o do Tigre) e depois fez outros selos que Hikari não reconheceu.

-HYOUTON! IBARA NO AME!

_H-HYOUTON?! _Gaguejou ela em pensamento.

Naruto passou a prestar mais atenção à luta, parecendo decididamente interessado.

watch?v=yj_wyw6Xrq4&playnext=1&list=PL017829A4C21637F5&feature=results_main

Vários espinhos de gelo se formaram e foram na direção de Hikari.

Os olhos de Hikari estavam arregalados.

_NÃO VOU CONSEGUIR DESVIAR!_ Seu pensamento foi desesperado.

**Você vai ter que desviar. Eu não vou morrer aqui. **Ela ouviu em sua mente.

De repente, era como se tudo tivesse ficado mais devagar. Hikari via os espinhos de gelo vindo em sua direção, e sabia exatamente aonde iriam parar.

Com uma calma que não era dela, desviou dos espinhos e ficou parada de pé olhando para Shiroi que parecia muito cansado, surpreso.

-C-como você... Conseguiu desviar do meu melhor jutsu?

Hikari olhava para ele sem expressão, sua mente trabalhava rápido.

_Ele não gosta que o chamem de Yuuki... Pode usar jutsus de gelo... Tem cabelo branco, algo que nem a Temari-onee-san ou o Shikamaru-onii-san tem... Quer ser mais forte que todo mundo... Se juntarmos todas essas peças..._

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela entendeu.

-S-shiroi, você é...

-CALE A BOCA! –ele berrou, seu olhar era de raiva, e ele parecia querer mata-la, embora estivesse arfando como um cão no deserto ao meio dia. –Eu não preciso da pena de você nem de ninguém. Eu sou forte.

-Eu não tenho pena de você. –falou ela, olhando ele nos olhos, e vendo a surpresa neles. –Sinceramente, por que eu teria? Eu fui tratada pior que um cachorro. –ela sorriu sem humor com a ironia. –Fui torturada pelas pessoas da minha própria vila... Tive que aguentar você... Os olhares de pena de muita gente que conhece minha história aqui na vila... Sei como se sente, Shiroi...

Shiroi abriu a boca para falar, mas nada saiu, ele fechou a mão em punho e olhou para baixo.

-E-eu... –tentou falar.

Hikari ficou olhando para ele por alguns segundos.

-Shiroi...

Então, mais rápido do que ela teria considerado possível, teve que desviar de um soco de Shiroi.

-Eu sou o mais forte!

Ela revirou os olhos. Shiroi sempre seria Shiroi.

Como se mudasse de personalidade, Shiroi sorriu como um maníaco e olhou para Hikari com um olhar malicioso.

-Você vai pagar pela sua insolência, Hikari. Você, Namy e Takashi... Eles estão com algumas surras atrasadas, não é? Bom, tudo bem, agente pega elas com juros quando você perder...

Isso foi suficiente.

Hikari nem ao menos precisou pensar.

Ela fez aquele selo que estava muito familiarizada.

-KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!

Outra Hikari surgiu... E desapareceu, por que ela falhou no jutsu.

(Autora: *trollface* Não, ela ainda não tá fodona. Aye!)

watch?v=qAGvQDoL5s4&list=PLCBD154250374DD72&index=46

Da arvore que Naruto estava, ele caiu.

-POR QUE VOCÊ USA UMA TECNICA QUE NEM SABE, BAKA?! –reclamou ele aos berros.

-Oh! Naruto-nii-chan! –falou Hikari olhando para ele. – Yo!

-Yo!... Que Nada! Vai lutar garota!

-Haaaaai!

watch?v=HIe3IDCWdpc&list=PLCBD154250374DD72&index=10

No "ringue" Shiroi também ria.

-Meu Deus, essa é a minha oponente? –ele chega na frente dela e a soca com força, fazendo-a cair novamente. –VOCÊ É UM LIXO! UMA FORASTEIRA QUE NEM DEVIA ESTAR AQUI!

Hikari olhava para baixo, com raiva, e vontade chorar ao mesmo tempo, em sua cabeça, a palavra Desistir predominava.

_(__ watch?v=v7JRuCfH2iE&list=PLCBD154250374DD72&index=14__)_

_-Hikari, por que você me pediu para treina-la? –rosnou ele._

_-P-para ficar mais forte... –gaguejou ela._

_-Você? Mais forte? Poupe-me! –ele parecia com muita raiva. –VOCÊ NÃO VAI FICAR MAIS FORTE! VOCÊ DESISTIU! VOCÊ ESTÁ DESISTINDO!_

_Hikari olhou para baixo, com uma centelha de raiva brilhando em seu interior. Ela apertou o punho e mordeu os lábios ensanguentados com força._

_-VOCÊ SE QUER MERECE SER UMA NINJA! UMA PESSOA QUE DESISTE IGUAL A VOCÊ..._

_Ele continuava falando, e Hikari escutando. Ela fechou os olhos._

_-E VEM ME FALAR QUE QUER FICAR FORTE? FAÇA O FAVOR, PIRRALHA! UM LIXO COMO VOCÊ NÃO FICA MAIS FORTE NEM AQUI NEM EM KONOHA!_

watch?v=scVX4ut1924&list=PLCBD154250374DD72&index=7

Essas palavras voltaram em sua cabeça e ela se levantou.

-Cale a boca, Shiroi... Eu vou provar para você... Para todo mundo... EU NÃO SOU UM LIXO! KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!

Dessa vez, três Hikari's apareceram, realmente, criando tumulto entre a plateia.

-_Kage Bushin?_

Naruto sorriu.

-Conseguiu, Hikari.

-Shiroi... Até agora eu aguentei tudo de você... –ela falou, avançando com seus clones, em quando Shiroi recuava de medo. –Xingamentos, provocações, surras, proibições...

Ela socou a cara dele com força o suficiente para que ele caísse a muitos metros das Hikari's.

-Mas... –uma das Hikari disse.

-A partir do momento... –a outra falou.

-Que você ameaça meus amigos... –falou a original. –Eu vou te tratar como tratar como trato meus inimigos.

Hikari pegou ele pela gola da camiseta.

-Desista... E eu não vou te bater até você perder todos os dentes. –rosnou ela para ele.

-E-eu d-desisto! –gaguejou ele.


	11. Capitulo X - Teste Gennin I

Capitulo X –

Hikari acordou anormalmente tarde naquela manha. Atualmente ela tinha 12 anos, e era o dia do teste de formatura.

Por que acordar tarde, mesmo sabendo do teste? Ela não era a maior fã de estudo (culpa de seu "nii-san" Naruto). Então, consequentemente costumava ficar um pouco atrasada (um pouco é eufemismo...) no conteúdo escrito. Sendo assim, havia se matado de estudar no dia anterior.

-Tenho que parar de seguir o exemplo do nii-san... –resmungou ela, se levantando e jogando água no rosto para acordar. Pegou uma torrada meio-queimada do da anterior e colocou na boca, ignorando o gosto ruim, e correu para a academia.

Não se encontrou com Takashi ou Namy, pois ambos haviam recebido, devido a suas notas e etc a possibilidade de realizar o teste um ano antes, e passaram.

Hikari não tinha mais amigos na sala, embora quase todo mundo (exceto vocês-sabem-quem) a respeitassem, não havia realmente uma amizade.

Hikari realmente não se importava muito, gostava de ficar sozinha, às vezes.

Chegou na Academia no momento que bateu o sinal, e agradeceu a Deus por não ter atrasado.

-O teste é composto por duas partes: A Pratica e a Teórica. Vamos começar com a teórica. –falou o sensei entregando as provas. –Quem _for pego_ colando terá automaticamente um zero. Podem começar.

_For pego? _Pensou Hikari, estranhando a frase. Deu de ombros e começou a fazer a prova.

...

A cada palavra que lia ficava mais confusa, era como se a matéria que estudou tivesse evaporado. Colocou as mãos na cabeça, para não bater ela na mesa de frustração.

-_Inferno._ –praguejou baixo.

-O que você tá falando ai, Hikari? –perguntou o Sensei, desconfiado.

-Nada sensei! –respondeu ela, rapidamente.

Ele lançou lhe outro olhar desconfiado a voltou a olhar para a classe, procurando coladores.

Hikari suspirou e, a todo custo começou a responder as questões, embora soubesse que não estava indo bem.

Quando finalmente terminou e saiu da sala para esperar o horário da prova pratica, se se encostou à parede do corredor, e deixou o corpo escorregar se sentando.

-Droga... –suspirou, chateada. –Provavelmente vou tirar outra nota baixa.

Quando pensou nas suas notas 13, 16 e 20 fez uma careta. Sim, definitivamente ruim. (Nota: A notas são de 1 a 100 de modo que 13 é a mesma coisa que 1,3 no nosso sistema de notas, e assim por diante).

Foi quando ouviu um som que conhecia muito bem: O som de alguém apanhando.

_Será que o Shiroi tá implicando com alguém de novo? _Pensou irritada, seguindo o som.

Mas quando chegou lá se surpreendeu.

Haviam dois garotos mais velhos, Gennins pelo que Hikari pode ver surrando um estudante. Imediatamente Hikari reconheceu o estudante, afinal, aquele cabelo branco não era muito comum.

-HEY, VOCÊS AI! –gritou ela, tirando a atenção dos Gennins de Shiroi, que estava caído com o nariz aparentemente quebrado e sangrando no chão. –Deixem o Shiroi em paz, seus idiotas!

-Há, é só uma garotinha. Ela ainda usa roupa de panda, que criança. –riu um deles.

Hikari teve que se segurar para não socar ele com muita força naquele momento.

-Só uma garotinha é? E o que vocês acham dessa garotinha acabar com a raça de vocês, hein, panacas? –perguntou ela, rosnando.

-Você é muito insolente, garota. –falou o outro, irritado. –Vamos te ensinar a não ser assim.

E ele atacou.

Hikari prestou total atenção ao movimento dele, conseguindo prever o que ele iria fazer. Ela se abaixou, escapando do soco dele, e, aproveitando que ele estava com quase todo o corpo sobre ela, deu um mortal para trás, acertando um chute no estomago dele, que caiu no chão.

Hikari riu.

-Vocês? Vão me ensinar uma lição? Quero só ver, por que com esse nível, não vão conseguir nada.

O outro decidiu atacar em quanto seu amigo se levantava, com um chute que acertaria o rosto dela. Ela bloqueou com o braço, recebendo apenas uns poucos danos e segurou seu pé, empurrando-o para trás e fazendo-o cair no chão.

Ele se levantou, junto com seu amigo e ambos atacaram juntos. Hikari conseguiu desviar do primeiro golpe, mas recebeu o outro na barriga. Ele foi forte o suficiente para fazer Hikari perder o ar e ser jogada a alguns metros.

Ela se levantou, grunhindo de dor e falou.

-Dois contra um é covardia... Vamos arrumar isso. –fez um selo. –Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

Outra Hikari apareceu, assustando um pouco os Gennins, mas mesmo assim eles atacaram.

Em menos de dez minutos ambos estavam caídos no chão, exaustos e quase desmaiados. Hikari desfez o clone, cansada pela luta e recebendo mais cansaço ainda de seu clone e foi até Shiroi.

-Vocês está bem? –perguntou ela, hesitante.

Shiroi a olhou com raiva.

-Eu podia ter lidado com eles. –falou baixo.

Hikari se irritou.

-Se podia, então por que estava apanhando, idiota? –rosnou ela. –Vamos logo, tenho que te levar para a enfermaria para que você se cure antes do teste pratico.

Shiroi não parecia concordar, mas Hikari não estava nem ai, puxou-o e apoiou ele e em quanto andava, e ele não teve escolha a não ser cooperar.

Depois que Shiroi foi curado e voltou para a classe, Hikari recusou a ajuda da enfermeira, que com olhos rápidos viu o cansaço físico e alguns machucados que podiam atrapalha-la.

-O teste já vai começar. –justificou.

A enfermeira aceitou, meio irritada e liberou ela.

Hikari voltou para a classe, tirando o capuz do casaco de panda por causa do calor e sentou-se novamente em seu lugar.

-O teste pratico vai começar. Ele é bem simples, vocês entrarão na Floresta de Sangue, a norte da vila e terão que trazer uma erva medicinal conhecida como "Flor do Deserto", quem não fizer isso até as 17h00min é reprovado.

Alguns tremeram com a menção da Floresta de Sangue. Ela era famosa por conter muitos animais perigosos e armadilhas.

-Por que algo tão perigoso assim, Sensei? –perguntou Kana, uma das garotas esnobes da classe.

-Por que é possível que uma guerra esteja se aproximando, e ter ninjas inúteis, não é algo que a vila queira. –falou o sensei, sombriamente.

A confusão começou diante dessa frase.

-Guerra? –murmurou Hikari para si mesma, tocando o lugar aonde deviam ficar suas orelhas. –Será que...

-Bom... A atividade deve ser feita em dupla e são as seguintes duplas... –ele começou a montar as duplas, deixando muitos alunos irritados por não poderem escolher seus amigos. –E, por ultimo, Hikari e Shiroi.

-Hikari/Shiroi? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH? –berraram os dois citados.


	12. Capitulo XI - Teste Gennin II

**Capitulo XI – Testes De Gennin II**

Hikari estava mal-humorada. Muito mal-humorada. Tinha certeza que o destino lhe odiava, por que não era possível.

Como se não bastasse à prova escrita, que havia sido uma tortura total, ela teria que sair para procurar a Flor do Deserto com seu arqui-inimigo Shiroi.

O lado positivo era que se ela sobrevivesse a essa experiência, talvez se tornasse Gennin.

Ela bufou outra vez, vendo Shiroi andar na direção da floresta a ignorando. Mesmo odiando de morte ele, eles eram uma dupla e tinham que trabalhar em equipe, afinal: Pra que serviria uma dupla se são fosse pelo trabalho em equipe? Isso é senso comum.

A floresta era enorme, e terminava somente na divisa com o Deserto do Norte. Achar algo ali seria literalmente impossível a menos que alguém fosse muito bom em rastreamento.

-Vamos logo, Chibi. –rosnou Shiroi, parecendo irritado por Hikari não estar indo rápido como ele. –Você é muito lerda.

-Não sou lerda, só guardo minhas energias para um possível combate. –falou ela. –Diferente de _você_ eu não quero estar morrendo de cansaço quando um inimigo chegar.

Isso fez Shiroi se calar, embora ele ainda estivesse espumando de raiva.

Eles chegaram a orla da floresta alguns minutos depois, e pararam.

-Tá, como ele espera que nós encontremos uma flor no meio de tudo isso? –bufou Shiroi, irritado.

Hikari revirou os olhos e farejou o ar, com eficiência. A temperatura quente e seca mantinha os cheiros muito mais fortes que em qualquer outro lugar.

-O que você tá fazendo? É um cachorro agora, sua louca? –perguntou Shiroi, assustado vendo ela farejar.

Ela sorriu, misteriosamente. _Mais do que você imagina._ Falou em sua própria mente.

-Não sou um cachorro, mas estou sentindo o cheiro da flor. Vamos logo.

-Como sabe que é o cheiro da flor? –perguntou Shiroi.

-O Sensei já levou uma para a classe, eu me lembro do cheiro, agora vamos logo, _lerdo_.

E entrou na floresta, confiante. Shiroi resmungou algo sobre "garotas loucas" e a seguiu.

A floresta por dentro lembrou Hikari muito as florestas de Konoha, e ela quase estancou no lugar. Se não fosse por Shiroi a observando, ela teria parado de andar, se abraçado e começado a chorar de pânico naquele momento.

Mas, com alguém olhando seu orgulho não permitiria isso.

A cada passo que dava parecia se tornar mais difícil continuar, sua mente girava numa explosão de lembranças e ela tremia um pouco.

-Hikari? –perguntou Shiroi parecendo verdadeiramente preocupado quando a viu tremer. –Tudo bem?

-S-sim. –gaguejou ela. –Não se preocupe.

-E-eu não estava preocupado! –reclamou ele, emburrado.

Isso fez Hikari rir, e continuar andando.

-Vamos logo, Shiroi-_chan_. –falou ela com voz infantil.

-Não me chame assim! –mas mesmo assim a seguiu.

Eles correram pela floresta, quase sem cuidado, até que chegaram a um rio. Ali, eles viram um homem de cabelos pretos, duas marcas nos rosto e olhos vermelhos com virgulas.

Hikari estancou, imediatamente vendo a semelhança entre ele e o Hokage.

-U-uchiha? –gaguejou ela, fixando o olhar nele.

Shiroi parou, meio hesitante, olhando confuso para isso.

O homem de cabelo preto sorriu.

-Sim, eu sou um Uchiha. Entretanto, não sou como meu tolo irmãozinho, Sasuke.

Hikari tremia como vara verdade, encarando aqueles olhos vermelhos que já haviam lhe dado muitos pesadelos.

-Quem é você? –perguntou, num sussurro.

-Meu nome é Itachi. Sou o irmão mais velho do Hokage. –falou ele, tranquilo.

Hikari de um passo para trás, receosa.

-Não se preocupe, Inu. –falou ele. –Não estou aqui para leva-la para ele, apenas para dar um aviso.

Hikari assentiu, ainda tremendo. Tomando isso como um consentimento para continuar falando, Itachi continuou.

-Cuidado com os outros oito. Eles podem ser perigosos, dependendo de seu humor. –falou ele, com os olhos brilhando, então sorriu. –Agora eu me despeço.

E desapareceu numa nuvem de folhas.

-Do que eles estava falando, Hikari? E por que te chamou de Inu?

-Por nada. –falou ela, preocupada com seu segredo. –Vamos logo.

Continuaram correndo até que finalmente encontraram. A flor parecia ser feita de cristais, pétalas vermelhas e o cheiro fazia o nariz de Hikari coçar.

Quando Shiroi ia pegar ela, eles ouviram um rugido. Shiroi paralisou e olhou para onde vinha o rugido.

Um grande tigre branco com dentes sobressalentes e olhos azuis os encarava como se dissesse: Vocês irão ser meu jantar.

Shiroi se afastou rápido, um pouco assustado.

-Porcaria... –reclamou ele.

-O que fazemos agora? –perguntou Hikari, com medo.

-Lutar, é claro! –rosnou Shiroi, e atacou o tigre.

-NÃO FAZ ISSO!

Ignorando sua parceira, Shiroi atacou o tigre com um soco, mas errou e o tigre o atingiu com sua garra, deixando um corte profundo no ombro dele.

-Idiota! –xingou Hikari. –Kage Bushin no jutsu!

Deixou cinco clones distraindo o tigre, pegou a flor e Shiroi e então... Saiu correndo desembestada.

Só parou quando chegou com Shiroi em suas costas no hospital. Mais tarde, o sensei foi ao quarto de Shiroi, da onde Hikari não tinha saído desde que chegará para anunciar o resultado:

-Graças a você ter salvado a vida de seu parceiro, nós decidimos aumentar sua nota baixa do teste escrito. Então parabéns, vocês passaram. –sorrindo, ele entregou a bandana a Hikari.

O coração de Hikari quase saiu do peito de felicidade.


	13. Capitulo XII - O Destino Me Odeia

**Bom, pessoal, desculpe ter passado uns dias sem postar, mas o carregador do meu pc pifou e eu tive que comprar um novo, e, nesse meio tempo, tive que mexer num pc dos USA, que não tem Ç ou ~ portanto, não consegui escrever...**

**O Lado positivo é que com esse carregador novo, poderei voltar a escrever. Então, boa leitura! ^^**

**Capitulo XII - O Destino Definitivamente Me Odeia...**

Hikari acordou cedo, desde que surpreendentemente conseguira passar no teste estava mais calma e conseguia dormir com mais facilidade.

Tomou um copo de leite, comeu lámen instantâneo (mesmo que não fosse saldável, não quem como negar, aquilo é MUITO BOM!) e tomou um banho relaxante.

Finalmente colocou sua roupa de panda e olhou para o calendário na parede, que ela tinha decorado com raposas, cães e pandas que ela mesma desenhou. Então sorriu, vendo o dia marcado em vermelho.

-Finalmente! –falou ela, lançando o punho no ar de antecipação. Pegou a bandana que estava cuidadosamente dobrada sobre a cômoda e colocou na testa.

Seu sorriso se alargou, e ela tirou o capuz, mesmo que fosse uma mania ficar usando ele, aquele era um dia muito quente.

Andando tranquilamente, ela foi para a Academia.

-Você é um pirralho muito atrevido, Chibi-kazekage. –ela ouviu de repente. Então ouviu o som de soco e seguiu esse som.

Quando chegou lá, viu Shiroi, com a boca sangrando, se levantando encurralado por Gennins mais velhos.

-Ele se meteu em encrencas de novo... –murmurou Hikari, meio deprimida quanto a isso. Ela suspirou. –Droga de mania de ajudar os outros...

Ela andou até os Gennins silenciosamente, seu olhar era frio, algo que ela tinha aprendido com Naruto. _Se não pode ganhar deles no braço, use a intimidação. _Uma das dicas mais comuns de Naruto.

Um dos gennins preparou outro soco que ia acertar a face de Shiroi, Hikari foi mais rápida e pegou seu punho por trás e torceu, fazendo-o cair de joelhos, em quanto seus quatro amigos olhavam para isso, abismados.

Hikari continuou com a encenação, dando a eles um olhar frio e desafiador, como se acreditasse que podia ganhar de todos sozinha. O olhar era tão mal que eles hesitaram.

-Q-quem é você? –gaguejou o mais corajoso.

-Ninguém que te interesse. –respondeu Hikari, curta e grossa. –Sumam da minha frente e parem de incomodar o garoto _antes que eu perca a minha paciência._ –surpreendendo até a ela mesma, ela rosnou, de verdade.

-E-e se agente não quiser? –desafiou o corajoso.

Hikari torceu ainda mais a mão do amigo deles, fazendo-o soltar um gemido de dor, então olhou diretamente para o garoto mais corajoso, com um olhar extremamente mortal.

-NÃO... Me provoque. –rosnou, soltando o garoto e dando um passo na direção do outro, que recuou imediatamente. –Eu não gosto de lidar com gentinha como você, estou me segurando para não arrancar seu braço, então saia daqui _ANTES QUE EU MUDE DE IDEIA._

Todos saíram correndo, como se estivessem sendo perseguidos por cães do inferno.

-Tudo bem com você, Shiroi? –perguntou Hikari, hesitante.

-Sim. –falou ele, mal-humorado se levantando. –Obrigado. –falou a contra gosto. –É a terceira vez que você me ajuda. –e saiu dali o mais rápido que podia.

-Sem problema. –murmurou Hikari para o vento, pois Shiroi já havia saído. –Moleque estranho...

E continuou seu caminho normal para a academia.

Quando chegou lá, sentou-se na carteira de sempre, e esperou. Depois do que lhe pareceu muito tempo, o Sensei chegou.

-Gennins são divididos em grupos de 3, eu irei designar seus grupos. –explicou o Sensei. –Equipe Um, Hakuro Jun, Tatsuki Hana e Akaneko Shin. Equipe dois...

Ele continuou falando, e falando, e falando.

_Quantos grupos, achei que não haveriam tantos..._ Reclamou Hikari em pensamento.

-Equipe Treze, Subaku no Shiroi, Natsume Yukihiro e...

_Hikari não, Hikari não..._ Torceu Hikari, em sua cabeça.

_Hikari não, Hikari não! _Implorou Shiroi na dele.

-Hikari. –terminou o Sensei. –Essa foi a ultima equipe.

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –berraram Shiroi e Hikari em uníssono. –POR QUE, DESTINO CRUEL? POR QUEEEEEE?

_Definitivamente o Destino me odeia..._ Chorou Hikari em pensamento.


	14. Capitulo XIII - Encontrando O Sensei

Gente, desculpa não estar atualizando todo dia, mas eu tenho outras 3 fics para dar atenção. ^^'''

Boa Leitura!

**Capitulo 13 – Encontrando Nosso Sensei**

Hikari estava sentada com Shiroi e Natsume, esperando o sensei deles. Ela olhou para Natsume, nunca havia falado com ele. Era um garoto de cabelos ruivos, olhos azuis e um sorriso tranquilo. Ele tinha um olhar distante. Com se estivesse no mundo da lua.

-O sensei tá atrasado. –reclamou Shiroi.

Hikari não disse, nem demonstrou, mas também estava irritada com isso.

-Se acalme, floco de neve... –falou Natsume com uma voz calma, e lenta, como se tivesse fumado orégano.(WTH cara...) –O mundo não vai acabar...

E dormiu.

_Hein?_ Pensou Hikari, confusa.

Após alguns minutos de completo tédio e silencio, Shiroi perdeu a paciência e jogou um apagador em Hikari, que por estar vegetando no mundo da lua não notou e foi atingida, ficando com uma marca branca no rosto.

-SHIROI-BAKA! –berrou ela, irritada.

Shiroi riu.

-Chibi-chan, não seja chata. –o sorriso de deboche dele fez Hikari perder a paciência, mas antes que ela começasse a tentar esgana-lo, uma pessoa abriu a porta.

Aqueles cabelos loiros eram inconfundíveis.

-NARUTO-NII-CHAN! –exclamou Hikari, feliz.

-Yo! –cumprimentou ele. –Foi uma surpresa para mim, o Gaara me tirou da Anbu para ser sensei de vocês. –Ele coçou a cabeça. –Isso significa que eu vou ter uma dor de cabeça do caramba, mas vamos lá, dattebayo! Alguém pode acordar o dorminhoco ai?

Hikari deu de ombros e sacudiu Natsume, que nem ligou, só continuou dormindo. Shiroi então pegou outro apagador e atingiu Natsume bem na testa.

-AI! –reclamou o ruivo, com lagrimas nos olhos. –Isso doeu, floco de neve!

-Não me chame de floco de neve, cabeça de fosforo!

-Pare de ser idiota, Shiroi. –reclamou Hikari.

-Cala a boca Chibi-chan!

-NÃO ME CHAME DE CHIBI-CHAN, CABELO DE ALGODÃO!

Naruto já estava perdendo a paciência com a discução.

-FIQUEM QUIETOS! –berrou ele.

Todo mundo parou onde estava, com Hikari segurando Shiroi pela gola da camisa, Natsume com uma cara assassina e Shiroi puxando o cabelo de Hikari.

-Vocês não podem se dar bem não?

-Foi o Shiroi que começou! –reclamou Hikari.

-Não quero saber, Hikari. –falou Naruto, firme. –Sentem-se logo antes que eu decida mandar vocês de volta para a academia sem o teste.

Hikari se sentou rapidinho, Natsume continuou onde estava e Shiroi fez um "Humpf!" e virou para o outro lado.

_Baka-Shiroi_! Pensou Hikari.

-Ok, agora, cada um de vocês vão se apresentar.

-Se apresentar como, Naruto-sensei? –perguntou Natsume.

-Bom... Dizendo o nome, coisas que gostam, coisas que odeiam, sonhos, etc. –Vendo que a cara dos alunos continuava confusa, Naruto suspirou. –Eu vou começar, para vocês saberem o que fazer. Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto. Eu gosto de lámen e treinar. Não gosto de um cara Emo que não vou citar o nome e quando provocam meus amigos. Meu objetivo por hora é salvar algumas pessoas que estão reféns há quase doze anos em uma vila ninja.

-AH! Entendi! –exclamou Natsume. –Então, posso começar? –falou olhando para seus companheiros.

-Claro Natsume-kun. –falou Hikari, com um sorriso fofo. Por alguma razão, Shiroi pareceu irritado, mas deu de ombros.

-Obrigado. –falou Natsume, sorrindo muito. –Meu nome é Yuukihiro Natsume. Eu gosto de dormir, ficar na paz e lutar quando dá vontade. Não gosto que joguem um apagador na minha testa. –Olhar mortal para Shiroi. –Ou que me acordem quando eu tô dormindo. Meu objetivo é dominar todos os jutsus do meu clã.

-Agora você Shiroi.

Shiroi revirou os olhos.

-Sou Subaku no Shiroi. Eu gosto de treinar com sacos de pancada humanos. –ele deu um sorriso diabólico para Hikari, que sem querer se encolheu um pouco, até que lembrou que não devia ter medo do palhaço e lhe deu um olhar mortal. Ele sorriu confiante para ela e continuou. –E de fazer o que eu quiser. Não gosto de ter que ficar na mesma equipe da Chibi-chan...

-Não me chame de Chibi-chan! –reclamou Hikari.

-E do dorminhoco...

-Sou mesmo, mas pelo menos não tenho uma cabeça de floco de neve. –replicou Natsume, calmo.

Shiroi revirou os olhos e continuou.

-Meu objetivo é matar um grupo de assassinos. –terminou ele.

Um silencio seguiu essa declaração, em quanto Naruto olhava para Shiroi, pensativo.

-Creio que é sua vez, Hikari. –falou Naruto.

-S-sim senhor. –gaguejou Hikari, sem querer. –Meu nome é Hikari. Não gosto que perguntem meu sobrenome, que me usem de saco de pancadas, que me irritem, de ficar na mesma equipe que o Shiroi, de ficar a menos de dez quilômetros do Shiroi, de conhecer o Shiroi...

-Já entendemos que você não gosta do Shiroi. –falou Naruto, meio sem graça.

-Na verdade, acho o Shiroi legal quando não está sendo um completo babaca. –falou Hikari, surpreendendo a todos. –Continuando. Não gosto que me lembrem de Konoha ou qualquer coisa relacionada a isso. –ela terminou num sussurro. –Por outro lado, eu gosto de lámen e de treinar com o Naruto-nii-chan, exceto quando você fica maníaco. –ela lançou um olhar de desculpas para ele. –Desculpe, mas você pede pra eu fazer umas coisas impossíveis.

-Não peço! –protestou Naruto. –Por acaso pedir para você amarrar uma rocha grande no pé e escalar um cânion é exagero?

Cri cri...

-Tá, entendi o que você quis dizer. –resmungou Naruto. –Desculpe, dattebayo!

Hikari riu e balançou a cabeça, como se dissesse: "Não se preocupe".

-Meu objetivo é fazer todos, inclusive Konoha, me respeitar pelo que eu sou.

-Por que eles não te respeitariam? –perguntou Shiroi confuso, tirando o tamanho, Hikari parecia perfeitamente normal para ele.

Hikari deu um sorriso misterioso, mas não disse nada.

Naruto então sorriu.

-Ok, agora que nos conhecemos um pouco melhor... Quero que vão para casa e descansem. Me encontrem amanha, as cinco horas no campo de treinamento 7, aonde eu vou fazer o teste Gennin de vocês. Até lá.

Então desapareceu em um relâmpago dourado.


	15. Capitulo XIV - O Teste de Naruto

**Capitulo XIV – O Teste de Naruto!**

Hikari acordou exatamente as 06h00min no dia seguinte. Sabia que Naruto havia combinado de se encontrar com eles as 04h00min, mas seus instintos afirmavam que ela não tinha que se preocupar com atraso.

Um pouco receosa, ela tomou banho, arrumou seus equipamentos, colocou a bandana presa na testa, e a roupa de panda com o capuz abaixado.

Andou calmamente até o campo de treinamento Sete, e chegou lá poucos minutos antes das 7:00. A cena que viu a fez começar a rir imediatamente.

Natsume estava deitado no chão, dormindo tranquilamente e Shiroi estava se segurando para não cair no sono.

-AAAAH! –berrou Shiroi. –ELE TÁ QUATRO HORAS ATRAZADO!

-Pare de gritar, floquinho. –murmurou Natsume, ainda de olhos fechados.

-Bom dia, pessoal! –exclamou Hikari, sorrindo. –Tiveram uma boa noite de sono?

Shiroi lançou lhe um olhar mortal, que a fez recuar instantaneamente. E Natsume apenas deu de ombros.

-Sim, dormi desde aquele horário que agente se despediu até agora a pouco. –falou ele, se levantando.

-Por que você demorou tanto, Chibi?

Uma veia saltou na testa de Hikari, mas ela ignorou e deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Eu conheço o Naruto-nii-chan. –falou ela, entredentes.

-Agora é Naruto-sensei, Hikari. –falou Naruto, aparecendo atrás dela.

Ela caiu no chão de susto, e Shiroi riu. Se olhares fatiassem, Shiroi seria presunto agora.

-Te aconselho a não brincar desse jeito com a Hikari-chan, floquinho. –falou Natsume, com aquela voz de quem fumou orégano. –Não agora que você não tem mais suas peças de chantagem.

Um silêncio se seguiu após essa afirmação.

-Bom, não importa. –falou Naruto, com seu sorriso de sempre. –Agora, o teste é bem simples. –ele pegou dois guizos do bolso. –Vocês tem que pegar esses guizos de mim.

Hikari franziu as sobrancelhas, notando que só tinham dois guizos para três pessoas.

-Naruto-sensei. –falou Natsume, erguendo a mão. –Só tem dois guizos ai. Nós somos três.

-Exato... Que não tiver nenhum guizo vai voltar para a Academia. –falou Naruto, com um sorriso travesso.

_Nem a pau que eu volto pra academia._ Reclamou Hikari em pensamento.

_Tá no papo. _Gabou-se Shiroi.

_Que sono... Esse teste é muito complicado... _Pensou Natsume.

-Vocês tem até o meio dia. –falou ele, tirando um relógio do bolso e acionando. –O teste começa... Agora!

Shiroi, Hikari e Natsume desapareceram rapidamente, se escondendo.

-Agora, eu tenho que achar eles... –murmurou Naruto, olhando bem ao redor. –Te achei, Hikari.

Ele sorriu, apesar dela ser a melhor escondida ali, ele conhecia muito bem seu jeito de se esconder.

Então desapareceu num relâmpago Dourado.

-Pra onde ele foi? –sussurrou Hikari, de seu esconderijo.

-Atrás de você. –falou Naruto, num sussurro.

Ela se virou rápido, numa reação reflexa, quase gritando de susto, mas Naruto tapou sua boca com a mão e tocou na testa dela com a outra. Hikari desmaiou.

-Terceira Lição Shinobi... Genjutsu. –falou ele. Então olhou ao redor. –Tenho que achar os outros agora.

Ele desapareceu novamente.

Em quanto isso, Hikari estava presa em sua mente... Em seus piores pesadelos.

-Demônio nojento! –falou um aldeão, chutando-a e fazendo-a bater as costas num muro.

_Merda... O que eu estou fazendo aqui de novo?_ Pensou Hikari, com um dos olhos fechados e mordendo o lábio inferior para ignorar a dor.

Olhando para si mesma numa poça ao lado, ela viu a si mesma, com apenas sete anos, nas roupas que usava quando estava em Konoha.

_Inferno... O que aconteceu?_

Ela sentiu o ar escapar de si quando o aldeão que a havia jogado na parede deu uma joelhada em seu estomago.

Ela cuspiu sangue, caindo de joelhos e, logo em seguida, teve que usar as mãos para se apoiar no chão, perdendo as forças.

-P... Por que... –ela se ouviu dizer. –P... Por que... E... Estão fazendo... I... Isso comigo...?

O Aldeão sorriu cruelmente. Ele pegou os cabelos dela e puxou para, obrigando-a a levantar.

-Porque é divertido. –falou ele, em seguida bateu o rosto dela contra a parede. –Queremos que você morra, pirralhinha!

Hikari sentiu o sangue descer por sua testa e viu-o pingar no chão. As lagrimas se acumularam nos cantos dos seus olhos, mas ela se recusou a chorar, mordendo os lábios para parar.

-D... Droga... –choramingou ela.

Em quanto isso, com Shiroi...

Shiroi estava andando por entre as arvores, olhando atentamente ao seu redor.

-Rasengan! –ele ouviu e se virou, vendo Naruto avançar em sua direção com uma bola azul de Chakra. Desviou e Naruto se chocou contra o solo, criando uma cratera.

_Nem quero imaginar o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse desviado... _Exclamou ele em pensamento, assustado.

-Muito bom... Lição numero Dois de um Ninja: Ninjutsu. –falou ele, com um sorriso e fazendo alguns selos. – Fuuton! Daitoppa! (Elemento Vento! Grande Avanço!)

Uma nuvem de poeira se ergueu, impossibilitando a visão de Shiroi.

-Mas que merda é... –exclamou ele, antes de sentir algo o atingir no pescoço e desmaiar.

-Yare, assim fica muito fácil. –reclamou Naruto. Ele então olhou para o lado e viu Natsume parado com um pequeno sorriso soturno. –Desde quando você está ai?

-Ah, já tem algum tempo. –falou ele.

-He... Muito bom, não senti sua presença. –falou Naruto, se virando para ele. –Primeira Lição do Ninja... Taijutsu.

Natsume sorriu e se colocou em posição. Naruto se mexeu, mas antes que pudesse atacar, teve que desviar de um chute de Natsume. Sem desistir, Natsume tirou o outro pé do chão, trocando as pernas que estava chutando no giro e atingiu Naruto na lateral da barriga.

-Ugh... –murmurou Naruto. –Você é bom... Aonde aprendeu isso?

-Meu clã, é de outro pais, especializado numa arte marcial de lá, cujo nome é "Tawekondo". –falou ele, com um sorriso esperto. –Aprendi a maior parte dessa arte marcial quando tinha cinco anos.

-Muito inteligente... Usar uma arte marcial que eu não conheço... Mas... –falou Naruto em seguida ele desapareceu. –Não funcionará se você não me pegar.

Natsume xingou em voz baixa em tão olhou para Shiroi, que estava desmaiado. Revirou os olhos e o chutou.

-Itteeeeeeeeee! CABEÇA DE FOSFORO! POR QUE FEZ ISSO?! –exclamou Shiroi, irritado.

-Ok, se você preferia continuar desmaiado e perder o exame posso fazer você desmaiar de novo. –falou ele, irônico.

-Nem vem! –reclamou Shiroi. E olhou ao redor. –Cadê o Naruto?

-Brincando de esconde-esconde. –falou Natsume, sentando-se no chão junto com Shiroi.

-Esconde-Esconde? Então temos que encontra-lo agora?

-Sim.

-Infernos! Não temos nenhum rastreador na equipe!

-"Equipe"? –perguntou Natsume, como se de repente tivesse tido uma ideia. –Hey, floquinho, acho que entendi o objetivo desse teste.

-Entendeu? –perguntou Shiroi confuso.

-Sim, mas antes precisamos achar a Hikari.


	16. Capitulo XV - A Resolução

**Capitulo XV – A Resolução**

Shiroi olhou para Natsume como se esperasse que ele começasse a rir e dissesse que estava brincando. Mas ele continuava sério.

-A Hikari, você pirou? –perguntou Shiroi. –Eu não vou trabalhar em conjunto com ela, nem a pau!

-Por quê? Está irritado por que ela ganhou de você, não uma, mas DUAS vezes? Está irritado por que não consegue subjuga-la como fez com todos da classe cinco? –Natsume foi incisivo, e ao mesmo tempo calmo. –Você é muito mimado.

Shiroi olhou para ele como se quisesse mata-lo.

-Cale a boca, você não sabe nada sobre mim. –falou ele irritado. –Eu odeio a Hikari, e aquele sorriso dela...

-E o que você sabe sobre a Hikari, hein, seu riquinho mimado? O que você sabe sobre ela? VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA! SÓ É UM VALENTÃO IDIOTA! –gritou Natsume, ficando transtornado. –A Hikari é uma garota gentil e boa, e você pisa nela como se fosse lixo...

Nessa ultima frase, Natsume parecia prestes a chorar. Shiroi parecia confuso. Por que Natsume defendia tanto ela? Eles nem se conheciam antes de formarem uma equipe.

-Por que precisamos da Hikari? –perguntou Shiroi, se acalmando internamente.

-O objetivo desse teste... É o trabalho em equipe. –respondeu Natsume. –Você querendo ou não, precisamos dela.

Shiroi assentiu, suspirando.

-Está certo, vou confiar em você.

Eles se levantaram e começaram a andar pela floresta, procurando a garota perdida.

Não demorou muito para que a encontrassem, uma sensação fria os guiou, levando-os para onde a menina estava caída, arfando com dificuldade de olhos fechados, e se contorcendo como se estivesse morrendo de dor.

-P... Por favor... –eles a ouviram implorar. –P... Pare...

O olhar de Shiroi e Natsume se encontrou e ambos assentiram, correndo na direção dela.

-Ei, você está bem? Ei! –exclamou Shiroi, balançando o ombro dela com força, mas ela não acordava.

-Um genjutsu. –notou Natsume. –Cruel, Naruto-sensei...

Shiroi balançou a cabeça em concordância.

-Como fazemos para tirar ela do genjutsu? –perguntou Shiroi.

-Me lembro do Sensei falando algo sobre interromper a linha de chakra... –murmurou Natsume. Ele fechou os olhos e colocou dois dedos sobre a testa de Hikari, então, sem perder tempo, lançou um pouco de Chakra em sua cabeça. –Kai!

Hikari abriu os olhos, se levantando rápido, e arfando. Levou as mãos ao pescoço, como se para checar se não havia ninguém a enforcando e deixou os ombros caírem em alivio. O seu suspiro foi bem obvio.

-Ei, está tudo bem? –perguntou Natsume, parecendo preocupado.

-E... Está. –gaguejou Hikari, com a voz fraca. –N... Não foi nada de mais...

-Não parece, você está muito pálida. –falou Shiroi. Ele também parecia um pouco preocupado, mesmo que parecesse fingir que não estava.

-N... Não foi nada... –murmurou ela.

-Mesmo? Que tipo de genjutsu era? –perguntou Shiroi.

Hikari tremeu violentamente.

-M... Meu p... Passado. –falou ela.

Natsume, percebendo que ela estava prestes a chorar socou a cabeça de Shiroi, fazendo-o cair para o lado e se levantar, xingando o companheiro de nomes que com certeza não devem ser repetidos. Isso fez Hikari rir, e se esquecer momentaneamente do que tinha revivido.

Depois que tudo se acalmou, Natsume contou o que havia descoberto e Hikari concordou, fazia bem a cara de Naruto algo desse tipo.

-Mas, como iremos encontra-lo o pegar os guizos agora? –perguntou Shiroi.

-É, precisamos pensar nisso. –falou Natsume, pensativo.

-Ah, isso? Não se preocupem, eu conheço esse campo como a palma da minha mão. E posso seguir o cheiro do Naruto.

-De novo, eu me pergunto se você é um cachorro ou uma humana. –falou Shiroi, confuso.

-Quem sabe? –respondeu Hikari, rindo. Ela se levantou e cheirou um pouco o ar. –Vamos, é por aqui!

Eles começaram a correr pela floresta, passando por caminhos estranhos e tortuosos.

-Por que devíamos confiar nela para isso? –perguntou Shiroi para Natsume, sem folego em quanto corria trás de Hikari. Ela parecia não se cansar de correr.

Natsume olhou para ele e sorriu.

-Ela tem um dom especial, Shiroi. Algo que ela foi criada para carregar, e que foi sua perdição, mas também sua benção.

E, com essa resposta estranha, Natsume correu mais rápido, quase tanto quanto Hikari, deixando Shiroi para trás.

_O que ele quis dizer? _Perguntou-se Shiroi.

Levou algumas horas, mas eles finalmente conseguiram chegar até Naruto, que estava sentado numa pedra em meio a uma clareira semi destruída.

-Ooooh, vocês me encontraram. –falou Naruto, com o sorriso de deboche aparecendo.

-Vamos acabar com você, Naruto-sensei! –exclamou Hikari.

-Quero só ver você tentar. –respondeu Naruto.

Hikari foi a primeira a atacar, correu na direção de Naruto, e tentou soca-lo, mas Naruto desviou. Shiroi apareceu atrás dele e tentou acerta-lo com um chute, que ele desviou também, pulando, mas acabou sendo acertado pelo chute de Natsume, que vinha por cima.

Eles lutaram assim, sincronizados, e em equipe, por horas. Até que finalmente Natsume e Hikari conseguiram arrancar, com dificuldade, os guizos de Naruto.

-Bom, eu disse que quem não conseguisse um guizo voltaria para a academia, não é? –perguntou Naruto, olhando para Shiroi.

Hikari percebeu a situação e olhou para baixo, se debatendo internamente.

Enfim, ela suspirou.

-Aqui. –falou ela, entregando para Shiroi seu guizo. –Pode ficar.

-T... Tem certeza? –perguntou Shiroi, corado e gaguejando.

-Sim, somos uma equipe e você acabou se dando pior que nós dois nisso aqui então... Acho que você deve ficar com o guizo. –falou Hikari. –Eu volto para a academia...

-Não, você não vai voltar. –falou Naruto, sorrindo. –Vocês entenderam o que esse teste significava... E tiveram um verdadeiro trabalho em equipe. Eu gostei disso. E sabe... No mundo dos ninjas, aqueles que ignoram as regras são lixo, mas aqueles que abandonam os companheiros são piores que lixo. Foi isso que meu sensei me ensinou a muito, muito, muuuuuito tempo.

-Nossa, Naruto-sensei, você é tão velho assim? –perguntou "Inocentemente" Natsume.

**Pessoal, desculpa a demora com o capitulo, eu estava com um bloqueio pra essa fic, e acabei criando outra que eu postei aqui no site. Ela é bem legal, e quem quiser ver, o link é esse: s/8888932/1/Natsume-Onmyouji**

**É de Natsume Yuujinchou, um anime, obvio ^^' Quem nunca viu, eu recomendo, é muito bom e bem tranquilo. Se você ver só o episódio UM você já pode ler a fic sem muitos problemas.**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e DEIXEM REVIEWS, PESSOAL! ^^''''**


	17. Capitulo XVI - Que Começem as Missões!

**Respondendo a curiosidade do capitulo anterior, sim, o Natsume levou um cascudo do Naruto por ter chamado ele de velho. Mas não adiantou muito, por que o Naruto ganhou o apelido "Velho Rabugento" de Natsume. ^^**

Capitulo XVI – Que comessem as Missões

No próximo dia, eles deram inicio as missões. E foi chato. Muito chato. COMPLETAMENTE CHATO. E passaram uma semana nisso.

As missões de Gennin se resumiam a coisas estupidas, como fazer comprar, arrumar mansões, cortar grama, colher vegetais...

Natsume, Hikari e Shiroi quase nunca concordavam. (Geralmente, Hikari e Natsume concordavam com quase tudo, o oposto de Shiroi, que discordava de qualquer coisa que Hikari falasse.) Mas, quanto a isso os três concordavam com toda certeza. Se eles fizessem mais UMA missão estupida dessas iriam surtar.

Então, decidiram por votação pedir uma missão melhor no dia seguinte.

Hikari acordou naquela manha com o sol nascendo e fez tudo o que tinha que fazer (tomar banho, café da manha, sair, perceber que esqueceu a mochila, voltar e buscar e sair de novo), e finalmente chegou ao ponto de encontro, aonde todos, inclusive o Sr. Que-Não-Respeita-Horários.

-Que raro, dessa vez quem se atrasou foi a Hikari-chan. –riu Natsume. –Yo-su.

-Yo, Natsume-kun. –falou ela sorrindo como um anjinho.

Por alguma razão, quando Shiroi viu aquele rosto ele não zoou Hikari, só a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Bom, agora que a senhora. Atrasada... –ele foi interrompido por um grito de "Olha quem Fala!" de Hikari, e continuou mesmo assim. –Vamos para a sala do Kazekage.

Recebendo um aceno positivo dos alunos, eles foram para a sala do Kazekage.

-Tá quente... –reclamou Hikari, morrendo de calor no casaco.

-Então tire o casaco, Baka-chibi! –falou Shiroi, irritado.

-Não vou tirar, Shi-chan. –falou ela com voz manhosa. –Ele é importante pra mim.

Shiroi fez uma cara assustada para o apelido de Hikari começou a rir.

-Perfeito, vou te chamar o tempo todo de Shi-chan agora. –ela riu das reclamações dele.

-Floquinho, não reclame com uma garota. Elas não mudam de ideia fácil. –riu Natsume.

-Odeio vocês dois. –declarou ele, derrotado.

-Hey, hey, vocês são uma equipe, não podem se odiar. –falou Naruto.

-Nee, nee, Naruto-sensei, tem uma coisa que eu sempre quis te perguntar. –falou Hikari, olhando para Naruto com curiosidade. –Quem foi a sua equipe, quando você era Gennin?

Naruto olhou para o nada, pensativo.

-Bom, tinha o Kakashi-sensei... A Sakura-chan e eu. –falou ele, dando de ombros.

-E quem era a terceira pessoa? –perguntou Natsume, curioso. Podia ver que Shiroi também estava curioso, mas seu orgulho o impedia de perguntar.

-... –Naruto ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, olhando o olhar curioso dos alunos, até que suspirou. –Tá, eu falo. Foi Uchiha Sasuke.

Isso fez Hikari estancar no lugar e olhar para Naruto, assustada. Seus companheiros de equipe perceberam, mas Natsume apenas tinha um olhar de quem entendia e Shiroi parecia muito confuso.

_Ele não está aqui para me machucar. Pare de ser molenga, Hikari._ Pensou ela. E, balançando a cabeça, continuou a andar, em fazer comentários.

Naruto suspirou.

-Eu não devia ter dito... –reclamou ele, e seguiu o passo da menina, com os outros garotos atrás.

Em poucos minutos eles estavam na sala do Kazekage.

-Kazekage-sama/Tio! –chamaram as crianças, assim que entraram ali. –Pelo amor de Kami-sama, dá uma missão legal pra gente! –eles fizeram a melhor cara de pidões que eles tinham.

-Hey, hey, crianças, crianças, não precisam fazer isso, o Naruto já me disse que achava melhor vocês fazerem uma missão mais forte, porque essas fracas não ajudavam em praticamente nada suas habilidades. –ele riu da cara de felicidade das crianças. O que foi estranho. Era o GAARA, afinal. –Bom, pessoal... A missão que eu tenho para você é a de capturar um grupo criminoso que ataca uma vila no País da Lua todas as Sextas feiras.

-País da Lua? Isso é bem longe. Teremos que atravessar o mar. –comentou Naruto.

-Sim, mas, infelizmente estamos com falta de barcos, vocês terão que dar um jeito nisso sozinhos. –falou Gaara.

-Onde fica o País Da Lua? –perguntou Shiroi.

-Próximo ao País do Demônio, do outro lado do Mar, na mesma direção do País das Ondas.

Shiroi ficou um tempo pensativo. Hikari não podia se segurar de animação, e Natsume estava com um sorriso triste para ela.

Naruto olhou para baixo e murmurou.

-Para chegarmos lá teremos que passar pelo País do Fogo, Hikari.

Isso estourou a animação de Hikari, como se alguém estivesse estourado um balão.

-País do Fogo... Hã? –murmurou ela.

-Gaara, não acho que seja uma boa ideia... –falou Naruto, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Hikari, que olhava para o chão fixamente.

-Não. –Hikari tremia e seu olhar era de raiva. –Não se preocupe comigo, Naruto-nii-chan...

-Hikari...

Ainda tremendo de raiva, ela olhou para Gaara que encarava tudo sem expressão.

-Eu vou fazer essa missão. –falou ela. –Eu não tenho medo do País do Fogo.

A ultima frase foi dita num rosnado, Natsume sorriu para Hikari e Shiroi parecia completamente perdido.

Naruto, porém, era o que parecia mais feliz. Ele sorria como se estivesse orgulhoso e olhou para Gaara.

-Ok, nós aceitamos essa missão. –falou Naruto.


	18. Capitulo XVII - Rumo ao País das Ondas!

**Capitulo XVII – Rumo ao Pais das Ondas!**

-Por que temos que ir para o País das Ondas e não dar a volta no País do Vento de navio? –perguntou Shiroi, irritado. Eles estavam atravessando o deserto, com um calor escaldante.

-O País do Vento não tem navios disponíveis. Vamos ao País das Ondas aonde eu tenho alguns conhecidos, e posso arranjar um barco. –respondeu Naruto, andando com tranquilidade pelo deserto.

-Pare de reclamar, Shi-chan. –falou Hikari, ela ainda estava de casaco, mas sem o capuz. Shiroi olhou para ela e desviou o olhar, se recusando a admitir que ela estava bonitinha.

-Não estou reclamando! –teimou.

-Não, tenho quase certes que você está. –falou Natsume. Ele também parecia tranquilo.

Entretanto, andar pelo deserto consumia grande parte da energia deles muito rapidamente, então, assim que acharam uma caverna, entraram para esperar pela noite, quando poderiam viajar com mais tranquilidade.

-Aaaah, que tédio. –reclamou Naruto, deitando no chão, ainda levaria algum tempo para escurecer para eles continuarem viagem.

Hikari riu.

-Naruto-sensei, não seja criança. –disse ela, sorrindo para ele.

Naruto fez bico, e Hikari riu.

-Por que quando ele reclama vocês não ligam? –perguntou Shiroi, sentindo-se irritado por alguma razão.

-Porque ele não é chato, floco de neve. –falou Natsume, com voz de quem fumou orégano, tirando um cigarro do bolso. (**Nota da Autora: Fumar antes dos 18 anos é legalmente errado, não façam isso em casa, crianças!**).

Ele acendeu com um isqueiro e ficou olhando para o nada. Hikari tinha certeza que estava sentindo cheiro de orégano.

-Desde quando você fuma? –perguntou Naruto.

-Comecei depois que meus Pais morreram. Os velhos não iam me deixar fumar, é claro. –falou ele, revirando os olhos, pensativo.

-Fumar não faz bem... –comentou Naruto, preocupado.

-Não se preocupe. É só orégano. E minha força vital é muito alta. Coisa de família. –ele riu da cara de Naruto.

Eles esperaram por muito tempo, sentados, até que começou a escurecer. Naruto se levantou.

-Ok, vamos continuar.

Eles saíram da caverna e continuaram andando. Estavam próximos a fronteira com o país do Fogo quando começaram a ouvir risadas.

-O que é isso? –perguntou Natsume.

Eles se esconderam atrás de uma Duna de areia e olharam para a cena a sua frente.

Havia uma garota, presa por cordas deitada na Areia, chorando. Cerca de seis homens rindo e tomando Sake, em quando comemorava.

-Pegamos a Neko. –falou um deles, orgulhoso. –Sasuke-sama nos dará uma grande recompensa!

-Sim. Com certeza. –falou o outro, pegando a garota pelo cabelo. –Você conseguiu disfarçar muito bem, pequeno demônio.

-Demônio é você, seu maldito! –rosnou ela, com os olhos azuis fendados como os de um gato.

Ele sorriu e ergueu a mão, fazendo a garota se encolher.

-Vou te ensinar a não me contradizer. –falou ele.

Hikari ficou tensa.

-Maldito... –rosnou ela. Seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente.

Ela ouviu o som de tapa, e não se segurou. Em um segundo ela tinha desaparecido e segurava o pulso do homem. Que se contorcia de dor, tendo o pulso quase quebrando. E empurrou-o para trás, derrubando ele de costas no chão.

-_O que essa doida tá fazendo? –_sussurrou Shiroi.

-_O certo. _–respondeu Natsume.

-O que vocês estão fazendo com ela? –perguntou Hikari, com a mão fechada em punho, sentindo um poder estranho percorrer todo seu corpo.

-Q... Quem é você?! –gaguejou um deles, que parecia ser o líder, ele estava com os olhos arregalados, olhando para Hikari.

Hikari avançou, pisando lentamente, e sem notar que aonde pisava, fumaça se erguia do chão, e cinzas ardentes podiam ser vistas.

-Meu nome é Hikari... Eu sou o que você poderia chamar de Demônio. –falou ela lentamente, fechando a mão esquerda com força, e fazendo um fogo contornar sua mão, mas sem queima-la. –E é melhor vocês saírem daqui e irem contar para o "Sasuke-sama"... –o sarcasmo pesado era ouvido na voz de Hikari. –Que a "Inu-gaki" vai destruir o reinado dele.

Eles tremiam, e continuavam olhando para Hikari, cujas mãos ainda pegavam fogo. Ela deu um passo na direção deles e as chamas aumentaram drasticamente.

Os homens saíram correndo. E em poucos segundos estavam fora de vista.

Assim que tinham desaparecido, as chamas de Hikari se apagaram e ela suspirou.

-O que foi isso? –se perguntou confusa, olhando para as próprias mãos. Deu de ombros. –Barra Limpa, pessoal!

Os garotos saíram de trás da duna, e Hikari se virou para a garota.

-Tudo bem? –perguntou ela, tirando uma kunai do bolso. Ao ver a arma à garota se encolheu um pouco, parecendo com medo, e Hikari sorriu. –Hey, calma.

Hikari cortou as cordas e deu a Kunai para a menina. Que se levantou.

Hikari olhou para ela, com atenção. A garota tinha cabelos castanhos claros, olhos azuis, e pele branca, com algumas cicatrizes quase curadas. O olhar de Hikari escureceu, reconhecendo os tipos de cicatriz.

-Por que me ajudou? –perguntou ela.

Hikari olhou para Naruto, que entendeu e distraiu os meninos.

-Porque eu sei que você é como eu. –falou ela, então levou a mão ao lugar que deviam estar as orelhas. –Apesar do cheiro de gato.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

-V... Você... –ela olhou para a cabeça dela. –Como está escondendo?

-Selamento. E você?

-Henge no Jutsu.

-Isso funciona?

-Claro!

-Algum dia eu vou tentar. –Hikari sorriu. –Como foi pega pelos capangas do Sasuke-teme?

-Eles me encontraram, passei nove anos fugindo deles, mas eles conseguiram me emboscar...

-Por que você ficou sendo perseguida? –perguntou Shiroi, curioso.

-Por nada, Shi-chan. Nada que seja da sua conta. –falou Hikari.

-Cale a boca, Chibi-chan! –rosnou ele, em posição agressiva.

A garota olhou para ele, parecendo um pouco assustada, mas Hikari tremeu e socou o rosto dele.

-NÃO TESTE MINHA PACIENCIA, SHIROI... –rosnou ela. –Você passou anos me atormentando e me usando como saco de pancadas... E me chantageando. Não vou me curvar para você como fazia antigamente. FIQUE QUIETO NO SEU CANTO.

Shiroi se escondeu atrás de Naruto, e a garota puxou Hikari pela mão, para elas poderem conversar em paz.

-Shiroi é... Uma pessoa ruim? –perguntou ela. –Ele causou essas cicatrizes?

-Não. –falou Hikari, olhando para ele. –Só as mais recentes.

-Entendi... As outras foram...

-Não. Os aldeões. –falou ela. –Afinal, qual seu nome?

-Ah, é Kin. Kin Hineko.


	19. Capitulo XVIII - O Poder Misterioso

**Capitulo XVIII – O Poder Misterioso**

Kin, Hikari, Shiroi, Natsume e Naruto seguiam em frente, por dentre as arvores, sem fazer barulho. Estavam em silêncio por estar em campo inimigo. O país do fogo.

O Silêncio que consumia o grupo era tanto, que chegava a ser desconfortável. Shiroi não entendia porque eles não podiam conversar, mas o olhar assustado de Hikari, que não parava de olhar ao redor, como se esperasse que alguém pulasse das arvores de repente.

A noite estava chegando, por isso eles pararam em uma clareira e fizeram uma fogueira para acampar.

Naruto, Shiroi e Natsume saíram para buscar comida em quanto às meninas ficaram arrumando o acampamento.

Assim que Hikari teve certeza que os meninos estava longe o suficiente para não ouvir, ela olhou para Kin. Kin parecia feliz, sem nenhum arrependimento. Ela era como a luz.

-Nee, Kin-chan... –começou Hikari, parecendo indecisa. –Você... É como eu, né?

-Sou, claro. –falou ela confusa. –Você sabe disso.

-Pode me contar... Como foi... Sua infância?

Kin olhou para o céu.

-Foi essencialmente dolorosa. Não acho que pode ser chamada de infância. Sasuke me treinou, para suportar ferimentos, dor... E ser uma arma. Fui criada para ser uma arma, bom, pelo menos eu tinha comida, água, e uma cama. Hoje, nem isso eu tenho. Mas estou melhor assim. –ela riu.

Hikari ficou alguns momentos refletindo, olhando para o nada, e Kin respeitou isso.

-É, provavelmente nós duas estamos melhor assim. –falou Hikari, sorrindo um pouco.

-E, como foi a sua? –perguntou Kin, curiosa.

Um sorriso um pouco triste apareceu para Hikari.

-Hm... Eu não fui treinada pelo emo. –falou Hikari olhando para ela. –Ele só me deixou no meio... Da multidão.

Por um segundos, as lembranças cobriram a mente de Hikari, fazendo ela tremer.

-Os aldeões? –perguntou Kin. Ela se lembrou de um dia que havia ido visitar a vila, e os olhres que recebeu. –Ele é louco? Foi sorte eles não terem te matado!

Kin parecia horrorizada, mas Hikari balançou a cabeça.

-Sasuke proibiu eles de me matarem... Claro, isso não impediu eles de chegarem perto. –um sorriso forçado pareceu no rosto de Hikari. –Mas eu estou bem. Sai da vila com oito anos.

-Eu sai com três. –falou Kin, um pouco temerosa. –Foi difícil.

-Bom, acho que o lado positivo de não ter sido "Treinada" é que eu não tinha alguém colado o tempo todo comigo, para impedir que eu fugisse. Eu só tive que correr pelo portão. –ela riu.

Kin sorriu, mas, logo seu sorriso caiu e ela olhou ao redor.

-Ouviu isso? –perguntou ela, assustada.

Hikari se esforçou para ouvir, e detectou o som de passos rápidos, muito diferentes dos de Naruto ou dos outros.

-Infernos... –murmurou ela, recuando.

Kin também recuou e ambas ficaram costa a costa. Dois ninjas, aparentemente Jounnins de Konoha, apareceram dentre as arvores.

-Armadilha... Vamos ter que lutar... –falou Kin. –Sabe ativar o seu poder?

-Eu nem sei o que é esse poder! –reclamou Hikari.

-Que? –falou Kin, confusa. –Droga... Tente sentir um Chakra estranho e puxe ele!

Hikari assentiu, séria, encarando os Jounnins. Ela fechou os olhos, e começou a sentir.

_**Finalmente...**_

_Quem está ai?_

_**Finalmente você pediu...**_

_Quem é você?_

_**Quer o meu poder, pirralha?**_

_Quero._

_**PEGUE! Mas saiba que esse poder terá um preço!**_

Hikari sentiu um Chakra estranho a percorrer, e o selo feito por Naruto para deter as orelhas e causa desapareceu. As orelhas e a cauda reapareceram, seus caninos ficaram maiores, os olhos vermelhos como sangue e com as pupilas fendadas. Seus punhos ficaram envoltos em chamas, que também apareceram aonde ela pisasse.

-Cachorro? Divertido. –riu Kin. Ela desfez a transformação e apareceram uma cauda e orelhas de gato. –Vamos acabar com eles.

Hikari sorriu, e nem esperou ela falar duas vezes. Partiu para cima do Jounnin, que parecia assustado.

Com um soco no rosto, ele saiu voando até bater em uma arvore.

Kin parecia ter a mesma facilidade, lutava com o Jounnin tranquilamente. Seus movimentos eram ágeis e precisos, como se ela estivesse dançando.

O Jounnin que lutava com Hikari se levantou. Em seguida atacou. Seus ataques eram bons, mas muito lentos, pelo padrão da Hikari agora. Ela desviou com relativa facilidade e chutou o Jounnin no estomago.

Ele caiu, com as roupas um pouco queimadas a alguns metros dali.

Hikari avançou lentamente na direção dele, sentindo o desejo de sangue.

_**Mate... Mate e destrua...**_

Ela puxou uma kunai da bolsa, encarando o ninja com olhos frios e distantes.

_**Destrua... Mate... Todos...**_

Ela levantou a Kunai, pronta para mata-lo. Seus olhos não tinham nenhum arrependimento.

_**Mate... Destrua... Sangue...**_

O Ninja fechou os olhos para a morte.

_**DESTRUA TODOS AQUELES QUE TE MACHUCARAM!**_

Hikari desceu a kunai, e sentiu algo a atingir no rosto.

-HIKARI!


	20. Capítulo IXX - A Ponte Naruto

**Capitulo IXX – A Ponte Naruto**

Hikari caiu no chão, com o corpo paralisado e a franja cobrindo os olhos, o ódio que era como uma chama subindo por seu peito, lentamente ia desaparecendo, deixando uma sensação gelada e desconfortável.

-O que aconteceu com você, Hikari? –perguntou Shiroi.

Hikari finalmente descongelou, lentamente e sem fazer movimentos bruscos, olhou para cima, para o garoto de cabelos brancos.

Ele estava pálido de susto. Seu olhar era apavorado, e olhava com os olhos arregalados para os olhos vermelhos. Ele tremia.

O medo em seus olhos foi como uma faca perfurando o coração já em frangalhos de Hikari, ela olhou para baixo, mordendo os lábios.

-Não me olhe assim. –pediu, num sussurro, sua voz se quebrou, e ela sentiu as lagrimas descendo por seus olhos. –Não me olhe assim...

Sua voz se tornava cada vez mais suplicante, o remorso pelo que quase havia feito havia apagado todo seu ódio, ele a deixava sufocada, como se houvesse água em seus pulmões.

Mesmo não o olhando para ver seu medo, ela sabia que ele ainda estava apavorado. Podia ouvir os batimentos do coração dele, que eram ritmados como os trotes de um cavalo correndo por sua vida. Sentia o cheiro de medo que o menino exalava.

_Por que eu sou assim? _Pensou ela, suplicante. Fechou os olhos, sentindo a dor subir por seu peito. _Por quê?_

Shiroi ouvia aquilo com atenção, e duas emoções batalhavam dentro de si, uma era o medo, que vencia com facilidade.

A outra era uma emoção quente, que Shiroi não sabia nomear, vagamente familiar a outra que ele já havia sentido há muito tempo. Antes de...

A Luta entre ambas as emoções perdurava e se estendia por vários minutos, e o menino permaneceu paralisado durante todo esse tempo.

A sensação quente se espalhou por seu peito, e o medo retrocedeu acuado.

Shiroi começou a se mover, com os joelhos tremendo. Ele se ajoelhou e tocou a cabeça de Hikari, que tremia enquanto chorava silenciosamente. Ele não precisava de uma "Habilidade Especial" para sentir a dor e o remorso da criança.

-Está tudo bem. –sussurrou, deixando escapar um sorriso sincero. –Está tudo bem, Hikari.

Hikari olhou para ele, e seus olhos se arregalaram, num medo inocente.

-Está... Tudo Bem? –perguntou ela, fracamente.

-Está tudo bem. –repetiu o albino. –Você não o matou. Você não fez nada de errado, Hikari. Está tudo bem.

Hikari sentiu-se tonta, e disse apenas uma coisa antes de perder a consciência.

-Que... Bom.

O som de passos fez Hikari ficar alerta assim que acordou. Seu corpo estava em movimento e ela sentia um cheiro que reconheceu imediatamente.

-Naruto... Nii-chan... –sussurrou ela.

-É "Naruto-sensei" agora. –riu ele. –Você acordou. Isso é bom, estamos quase na ponte Naruto.

-"Ponte Naruto"? –perguntou Hikari, e em sua mente veio um naruto (a comida) gigante que ligava a ilha e o continente.

Naruto riu, adivinhando os pensamentos dela.

-Na minha primeira missão interessante como ninja, eu tive que escoltar um construtor de pontes. Ele estava construindo essa ponte, e, depois que acabou deu o nome em minha homenagem. –explicou ele.

Logo, eles chegaram à ponte, foi quando Hikari notou a ausência de Shiroi, Kin e Natsume. (Ela realmente ficou lerda depois que acordou... . )

-Aonde estão Shi-chan, Kin-chan e Natsume-kun? –perguntou ela.

-Do outro lado da ponte, eles foram à frente. –falou Naruto, dando de ombros.


	21. Capitulo XX- Confusão no País Das OndasI

**Vou ser bem sincera com vocês. Eu estava com preguiça de escrever. Não vou mentir e dizer que estava mal, ou meu pc quebrou. Eu gosto de ser sincera e estou dizendo a verdade.**

**Podem me jogar pedras se quiserem. Eu sei que mereço. Mesmo assim, não vou deixar de escrever essa fic.**

**Ela é minha "boia" no meu mundo de ódio. Ela é o que me resta, e eu vou continuar sob o ódio. Vou continuar escrevendo.**

**Capitulo XX – Confusões no País das Ondas I**

_Palavras erradas costumam machucar para o resto da vida, já o silêncio certo pode ser a resposta de muitas perguntas..._

Hikari nunca pensou que atravessar uma ponte seria tão cansativo. Sinceramente. Aquilo era MUITO GRANDE.

Pelo menos ela não estava andando, e sim sentada nas costas de Naruto, que a carregava como um burro de carga.

-Nee, Hikari-chan, que tal descer agora? –ele parecia um pouco cansado.

Ela fez bico, mas não queria abusar da bondade de Naruto, então desceu.

Eles chegaram ao outro lado em mais uns dez minutos de andando em silêncio. Hikari pensava muito, e Naruto, por sua vez ficava em silêncio.

-Yo! Hikari-chan! –exclamou Kin, sorridente do outro lado da ilha, acenando.

-Kin-chan! –exclamou Hikari, sorrindo. Estava feliz por ver a amiga e poder se distrair dos seus pensamentos de auto culpa.

-Hikari. –falou Shiroi. Ele parecia irritado, deprimido e... Aliviado? Em quanto Hikari pensava nisso, concluiu que Shiroi deveria estar aliviado por poder continuar a missão.

-Hikari-chan. –cumprimentou Natsume, com, novamente, a voz de drogado dele. Hikari riu.

-Natsume-kun. –cumprimentou de volta.

-Yosh, pessoal! –falou Naruto. –Vamos continuar! Mas primeiro precisamos ir para a casa de um velho conhecido meu, o Tazuna-ojii-san. Ele pode nos arranjar um barco.

Em quanto eles andavam pela vila do país das ondas, notaram que o lugar parecia vazio. Todas as casas estavam fechadas, o comercio deserto, exceto pelos vendedores, que encaravam o grupo de viajantes com medo.

-O que houve aqui? –perguntou Naruto, abismado. –Parece pior do que quando eu tinha doze anos...

Ele deu de ombros e seguiu para uma velha casa de madeira próxima a praia.

-Hey! Tazuna-jii-san! –berrou Naruto, na porta.

-Naruto! –exclamou ele, indo para a porta para atende-los. O velho, que cheirava a saque, o que incomodou muito o nariz de Hikari. Atrás dele tinha um garoto, que parecia ter uns 19, 20 anos, cabelo preto arrepiado, um pouco comprido e meio que cobrindo um pouco dos olhos dele na franja, olhos também pretos, um chapéu, calças cinzas, uma blusa branca e sapatos.

-Ah! Inari! –falou Naruto. –Você cresceu.

-Yo, Naruto-nii-san. –falou o garoto, sorrindo. Hikari notou uma cicatriz próxima ao olho dele.

-O que o traz aqui, Naruto? –perguntou Tazuna.

-Uma missão, precisamos ir para o País da Lua. –explicou Naruto. –Mas não temos barcos. Precisamos de ajuda.

-Certo... –falou Tazuna. –Fiquem aqui durante a noite. Vou ver o que posso fazer de manha. E quem são eles?

-Minha equipe. –explicou Naruto. –Esse é Shiroi, Natsume, Hikari, e Kin, que nós encontramos a caminho daqui.

-Quem diria que algum dia você estaria liderando uma Equipe. –falou Tazuna, satisfeito. –Ainda te lembro como o moleque que me ajudou, aquele idiota hiperativo!

-Hey! –reclamou Naruto, em quanto as crianças e Inari riam. –Não é engraçado!

-Na verdade, é sim. –falou Hikari, com os olhos inocentes.

Os olhos de Naruto brilharam com uma escuridão repentina.

-Hikari, não é mais engraçado do que a forma que você agia quando chegou na vila. –falou ele, um pouco agressivamente. Ele parecia bravo.

O brilho nos olhos de Hikari se apagou e ela parou de rir, encarando o chão, em total silêncio.

-Er... –Tazuna começou, percebendo a tensão que se formou. –O Jantar será servido e breve, por que não entram?

-Obrigado. –falou Naruto, educadamente, entrando.

Shiroi e Natsume o seguiram, e logo em seguida Kin entrou, lançando um olhar de solidariedade.

-E-eu... Vou passear por ai. –avisou Hikari, com uma voz morta, seguindo antes que alguém falasse alguma coisa.

_Pare de Pensar Nisso..._

Ela estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que não percebeu a pessoa a seguindo.

_Não até que já fosse tarde demais._


	22. Capitulo XXI - Problemas para Hikari

**Yo-su, minna! Desculpa a demora, sério. Não tive muita imaginação para fazer os sentimentos de Hikari ultimamente, mas por causa de uns... Hã... Acontecimentos familiares ontem anoite, uma surra no intervalo(também de ontem) e três surras bastante dolorosas hoje eu tive umas idéias.**

**Não sei se devo ficar feliz pelas ideias ou deprimida/suicida pelo bullying e... hã... outras coisas.**

**De qualquer jeito, aqui estou eu, trazendo um capitulo para vocês.**

**Boa leitura!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hikari acordou, sentindo o cheiro de mofo e sujeira. Sua cabeça e corpo doíam, e ela sentia que estava amarrada a uma viga de madeira, em um galpão de feno. Seu pulso machucava pela corda, que não rasgou mesmo quando ela forçou, percebeu, pela dor óbvia e ardida no pulso, que haviam passado cerol na corda. Ela parou de força, fechando os olhos para controlar a dor.

Ela sentia um gosto estranho na boca e não levou mais que dois segundos para lembrar por que era assim. Especialmente considerando que ela teve um acesso de tosse, e um creme branco saiu de sua boca. Ao ver aquilo, seus olhos se arregalaram e ela se virou para o lado, vomitando mais daquele troço nojento, lembrando o que tinha acontecido.

Amaldiçoava sua raiva. Amaldiçoava sua imprudência. Amaldiçoava tudo que a havia levado para aquela armadilha.

A dor a corroía e ela encostou a cabeça na madeira, tentando pensar. _Como sairia dessa situação?_

Sua mente, no entanto, não a ajudava. Seu desespero, memorias e medo havia tirado sua capacidade de pensar racionalmente. Ela queria sentar e chorar.

Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, procurando pensar em outra coisa. Fingir que estava em outro lugar, e fingir que não ouvia as risadas de alguns homens do lado de fora do galpão.

Não deu certo. Apenas aumentou seu medo, ouvindo as coisas que eles planejavam fazer.

Pensou em gritar, mas sua garganta estava entalada em troço branco. Nada sairia dali.

Sentiu as lagrimas começarem a sair. Seu medo, cortante e frio, estava a corroendo por dentro, deixando-a desesperada.

_O que eu faço? _Pensou, já chorando. _Não quero virar novamente uma escrava... Não quero mais ser um brinquedo..._

Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido e forte, quando ouviu a porta se abrindo com força, e vários homens entrando com olhares cruéis e sem piedade.

Ela choramingou para si mesma e se encolheu, fechando os olhos. Sempre tivera o Destino Selado. O Destino Selado na dor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shiroi estava sentado na varanda, supostamente olhando o horizonte por curiosidade mórbida. Mas a realidade era outra.

_Onde aquela idiota está?! _Pensou, meio desesperado. _Já passaram três dias..._

-Apreciando a vista? –perguntou Natsume. Ele parecia calmo e, para variar, sóbrio. Pensando bem, Shiroi não o tinha visto drogado nenhuma vez desde que Hikari desapareceu.

-Claro. –respondeu Shiroi, dando seu característico sorriso metido. Quando na verdade por dentro ele gritava.

Natsume se sentou um pouco afastado de Shiroi, observando o sol se pondo, criando um brilho laranja que refletia na água do mar, criando um brilho maravilhoso e surreal. (N/A: Se vocês se lembrarem, a casa de Inari fica num píer, ou seja, dá para o mar).

-Hikari teria adorado ver isso. –refletiu Natsume. –Ela adorava ver o por e o nascer do sol.

-Não fale como se ela estivesse morta! –Shiroi deixou escapar, antes que pudesse se segurar, com raiva.

Natsume olhou para ele e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-E desde quando você se importa com isso?

Shiroi ficou vermelho, e mordeu os lábios, com os olhos brilhando de confusão.

-N-não me importo. –falou, baixo.

-Então por que está irritado?

-Não estou irritado! –reclamou, batendo o punho no píer.

Natsume o olhou incrédulo. Até onde ele podia negar alguma coisa?

Foi então que Natsume percebeu uma coisa.

-Você gosta da Hikari.

-QUE? FICOU LOUCO?

-HAHAHAHA! –ele riu, alto, quase caindo do píer. –Você gosssssssta dela!

-NÃO GOSTO NADA! –ele se levantou e empurrou Natsume, derrubando ele na água.

-HEY!

-VAI SE FUDER! –berrou Shiroi, possesso.

Ele deu meia volta e saiu andando, em quanto em algum ponto de sua mente, ele se perguntava se Natsume estava certo.


	23. Capitulo XXII - O Shiroi É BIPOLAR!

**Bom, já que eu estou meio acabada de mais para sair de trás da escola e ir para a sala, por que não começar um capitulo?**

**Isso tá realmente doendo ¬¬**

Shiroi andava pensativo.

_Você gosssssssssssssssta dela!_

A voz de Natsume voltou a ecoar por sua cabeça.

-EU NÃO GOSTO DA HIKARI!

Ele bateu o punho em uma arvore, com raiva, e alguns pássaros saíram voando, grasnando alto.

Batendo o pé firme e falando xingamentos alto para Hikari por deixa-lo tão louco quanto Natsume, ele seguiu em frente, com raiva.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Onde está Shiroi? –perguntou Naruto para Natsume, quando o viu entrando todo encharcado pela porta.

-Foi andar. –falou ele, espirrando.

Kin se apressou para pegar uma toalha para Natsume, que parecia sombrio.

-A vila inteira está cheia de criminosos. –falou Natsume. –Consigo sentir eles daqui.

-Eu sei. –respondeu Naruto, simplesmente. –É perigoso sair.

-Temos que ajudar Hikari.

-Não podemos ficar ajudando ela o tempo todo. –rebateu Naruto. –Ela não pode ficar dependendo de nós.

-Ela ainda é uma criança... –Natsume parecia exasperado.

-Uma criança ou não, ela precisa se virar sozinha.

-Ela vai morrer.

-Ela não vai morrer. –Naruto encarou Natsume sério. –Ela vai sobreviver e vai escapar de lá, só precisa do incentivo certo.

-Um incentivo, hã?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shiroi estava ficando aborrecido. Não achava nada para fazer, caminhando pela floresta. Já havia horas.

Estava ficando entediado e começava a decidir voltar. Melhor ficar no mesmo lugar que o irritante do Natsume que vagando por uma floresta sem comida.

Foi quando ouviu um som estranho.

Era como alguém sendo espancado. Choramingos.

Shiroi reconhecia muito bem aqueles choramingos.

-Hikari? –perguntou baixo.

Ele saiu correndo, silenciosamente, seguindo o som, se sentindo por um segundo, mal por isso. Só conseguia seguir o som com tanta facilidade por já ter ouvido ele varias e varias vezes.

Parou se escondendo atrás de uma arvore e encarando a cena a sua frente.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele sentiu um doloroso aperto no peito, que começou a subir, fazendo uma raiva, sem limites, se apossar dele.

_Estava com tanta raiva que não percebeu a pessoa atrás dele antes que sua cabeça fosse acertada e ele caísse, inconsciente, no chão._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Acordou, algum tempo depois, sentindo cheiro de sangue e mofo. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava amarrado a um tronco.

Sua visão estava turva, então ele não percebeu de imediato.

Mas logo tudo entrou em foco. E seus olhos se arregalaram em choque.

Ela estava num estado deplorável, antes, já era um pouco desnutrida, mas agora suas costelas apareciam com facilidade.

Estava nua, amarrada, e vendada. Seu corpo estava cheio de cortes ensanguentados e sujos, seu cabelo e rosto estavam sujos de algo esbranquiçado e gosmento, que Shiroi não queria nem pensar no que era.

Ele olhou para aquilo, horrorizado, sentindo aquela raiva assassina se apossar dele de novo. Pessoas como aquelas não deveriam viver.

Ele sentia que queria matar cada um deles, mas, amarrado, não pode fazer mais do que se debater e bufar.

_Precisamos sair daqui._ Pensou, quando voltou a raciocinar direito.

-Hikari! –chamou, meio, que num sussurro.

Ela não se mexeu.

-Hikari!

Ela continuava imóvel e pálida, como se estivesse morta.

Bufando, ele se esticou e chutou sua perna.

-Hikari! –chamou novamente, com raiva.

Ela se mexeu, levantando a cabeça rápido então abaixando, começando a tremer e choramingar. Shiroi viu que, por debaixo das vendas, ela estava chorando.

-Não, espera! –falou alto, interrompendo a enxurrada de choramingos. –Sou eu Hikari, Shiroi!

-S-shiroi? –gaguejou ela, se encolhendo um pouco.

O coração de Shiroi tremeu ao perceber a reação que causava nela. Como era idiota... Nesse estranho momento de lucidez, ele refletiu. Como pudera, por tanto tempo, abusar de uma menina como ela?

-Sim. –falou ele, por fim. –Sou eu.

-Você es... –ela tossiu no chão, vomitando algo que parecia uma gosma branca. –V-você... Está mesmo aqui?

-Estou. –falou ele, lutando para controlar a raiva, ao ver o que ela havia vomitado. –Também fui pego

-Ah, não. –lamentou ela. –Eles...

-Não vão fazer nada. –cortou Shiroi. Com a voz mais suave, ele continuou. –Vou tirar você daqui, prometo.

Hikari abaixou a cabeça.

-O-obrigada. –sussurrou, com a voz quebrada.

Shiroi olhou ao redor e viu que o pilar a que estava preso tinha um formato estranhamente triangular. Começou então, a tentar rasgar as cordas com uma das pontas do triangulo. A corda arrebentou rápido.

-Me soltei. –falou para Hikari, sorrindo. –Estou indo te soltar agora.

Ele se levantou e foi até atrás dela, ficando um pouco vermelho pelas roupas(ou falta delas) da menina. Pegou a corta do pulso da garota e tentou puxa-las.

-AI! –reclamou, tirando a mão, suas mãos sangravam. –Cerol...

Hikari abaixou a cabeça mais um pouco.

-Desculpe por causar problemas. –sussurrou.

Shiroi olhou para ela por um segundo então olhou para baixo e pegou uma pedra com que cortou a corda.

Com a mesma pedra, cortou o resto das cordas que a prendiam, e ajudou ela a se levantar, embora ela tenha ficado cambaleante.

Ele então desamarrou a venda dela, para em seguida piscar, para checar se estava enxergando direito.

-Merda... O que eles fizeram com seu olho? –perguntou, exasperado.

Hikari ficou mais pálida ainda e engoliu em seco, meio nervosa. Ela tinha um olhar traumatizado. E Shiroi se arrependeu de ter perguntado.

-Não precisa falar. –disse, tentando concertar, tirou o próprio casaco e entregou a ela. –Coloque.

Ela colocou.

O casaco era grande para Hikari, uma vez que Shiroi era muito maior que ela, a ponto de ficar nos joelhos.

-Obrigada. –falou baixo.

-Me agradeça quando sairmos daqui, por que agora eu não tenho ideia do que fazer. –ele respondeu, coçando a cabeça.

Hikari colocou a mão na boca, como se fosse rir, e teria, que não tivesse engasgado, tossido e vomitado.

Só Shiroi mesmo para fazer ela se sentir tão estranha e tão normal ao mesmo tempo.


	24. Capitulo XXIII - Uma Queda

**Nenhuma má noticia hoje, pessoal. ^^ Ou quase, já que é meio impossível meus dias serem perfeitos.**

**Quando eu chegar em casa e falar com o Hell-onii-chan AI SIM meu dia vai começar a ficar perfeito. /**

**Bom capitulo!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo XXIII – Uma Queda**

Hikari levantou e limpou a boca, meio sorrindo meio chorando, e olhou para Shiroi.

-Eles não são ninjas, só homens normais. –sua voz saia arrastada e com dificuldade. –Não deve ser tão difícil...

Shiroi parecer aborrecido.

-Eles me capturaram, precisam ser bons para isso. –falou ele, muito aborrecido.

_É. Ou você é simplesmente muito ruim com sensoriamento. _Ela revirou os olhos mentalmente.

-São homens normais. –ela repetiu. –Mas são muitos. –Isso a fez se encolher novamente. –Precisamos de um plano.

Shiroi a olhou, com calma.

-Vou tirar agente daqui. –repetiu, segurando a mão dela e levando-a para um canto, aonde ele podia ver um buraco. –Saímos por aqui, e, se não formos vistos, vai ser fácil. Só temos que correr.

-Eu não consigo correr. –sussurrou Hikari, meio desconfortável.

Shiroi olhou para as pernas dela, como se para se certificar que ela ainda as tinha, então ficou vermelho.

-Ah. –soltou, finalmente entendendo por que Hikari não podia correr.

-Dói demais. –choramingou baixo.

Shiroi permaneceu em silêncio.

-Vou te tirar daqui. –repetiu, para si mesmo, assentindo. –Vamos ter que tomar cuidado, mas vamos andando.

Hikari assentiu timidamente e passou pelo buraco, e Shiroi foi logo atrás.

Eles começaram a andar, se escondendo entre os montes de feno dos animais do lado de fora, e Shiroi, um pouco confuso, notou a habilidade anormal de Hikari para se esconder.

-Shiu! –ela avisou baixo, puxando ele para baixo, quando dois homens passaram, conversando. –Essa foi por pouco...

-Ai! –reclamou Shiroi, um pouco alto demais.

Os dois homens viraram para trás.

-Acho que eu ouvi alguma coisa. –falou um deles.

-Eu também. Vamos verificar. Talvez um daqueles dois tenha conseguido se soltar.

Hikari trincou os dentes e empurrou Shiroi, misturando-o com a pilha de feno.

-Fique ai. –falou, firme e baixo.

Shiroi, anormalmente, obedeceu, e Hikari se levantou, deixando os dois homens verem seu rosto.

-É aquela garotinha! –falou um deles. –Deve ter se soltado. Vamos captura-la.

Hikari trincou os dentes e deu um passo para trás, como se fosse correr para longe.

Os dois homens riram e avançaram na direção dela, Hikari começou a recuar, parecendo tropeçar e cair no chão, próxima a outra pilha de feno.

-Você merece um castigo, baixinha. –falou um deles, cruelmente, tirando o cinto.

Hikari trincou os dentes, seus olhos brilhavam.

_Eu não sou mais aquela pessoa._ Berrou ela, mentalmente.

-Mereço um castigo? –repetiu ela. –Como se isso importasse para vocês. Fazem só o que querem...

-Exatamente. –concordou o outro, desabotoando a calça.

Hikari trincou os dentes, e Shiroi assistia aquilo, imóvel, de medo.

_De medo por ela._

Hikari segurou algo no chão e, assim que eles se aproximaram mais, ela jogou. Um esguicho de sangue saiu do pescoço de ambos, respingando no chão e no feno, e eles caíram para trás, dando a Shiroi uma boa vista de como eles tinham morrido.

No pescoço de cara um eles estava cravado um prego velho e enferrujado.

Com um frio na espinha, Shiroi notou o que Hikari havia feito.

_Ela tinha acabado da matar duas pessoas e não parecia nem um pouco arrependida..._

Ele olhou para o rosto de Hikari, então concluiu.

_Não... Ela não parece arrependida... Ela parece ter gostado de fazer isso._

O olhar de Hikari trazia um brilho assassino de um prazer surreal.

-Sofram no inferno. –falou baixo, tossindo mais 'coisa branca' no chão. –É exatamente o que vocês merecem. Sofram. Sofram. Sofram...

Ela repetiu isso para si mesma, varias vezes, até que se levantou.

-Mais estão vindo. –sua voz trazia seu medo, e o brilho assassino havia desaparecido.

-Temos que dar o fora. –falou Shiroi, se levantando. –Você vai ter que correr... Mas o que é uma pequena dor por correr comparado ao que eles fizeram?

_Ele tem razão._ Ponderou Hikari.

-Vou correr. –falou baixo. –Vamos logo!

Ambos começaram a correr, tentando fugir do destino, que seguia atrás deles como cães de caça.

Eles chegaram a um penhasco, que Shiroi sabia que tinham que cruzar para poder chegar a cidade.

-Merda! Como vamos chegar no outro lado? –berrou Shiroi, assustado.

-Traga ajuda. –falou Hikari, baixo para ele, segurando sua mão.

-Aju... –ele começou a dizer, incrédulo, antes de ser lançando por cima do penhasco e cair do outro lado. –AI!

Ele se levantou e abriu os olhos a tempo de ver Hikari ser atingida por um machado e cair do penhasco.

**-HIKARI!**

Hikari, que estava caindo, abriu os olhos e viu o rio escuro no fundo do penhasco. Sem forças, ela sentiu se chocar com a água e desmaiar, sendo levada pela correnteza...


	25. Capitulo XXIV - Vila Mística

**YO-su!**

**Primeiramente, quero avisar que a 'Vila Mística' é uma criação minha, portanto, não existe no mundo real de Naruto.**

**Segundo, eu quero fazer um concurso de personagens, na qual será selecionado um personagem criado por VOCÊS para ser o terceiro membro da equipe da Nammy e do... Qual que era o nome dele mesmo? Takashi? Ah, sei lá, mas da equipe dos gêmeos melhores amigos da Hikari :3**

**A personagem irá aparecer na história com frequência, principalmente mais para frente, e ela pode ser 'como a Hikari', se quiserem.**

**Para participar do concurso, é só preencher a seguinte ficha e me enviar no Review:**

**Nome:**

**Idade(lembrando que não pode ter menos que 12 ou mais que 14):**

**Aparência:**

**É como a Hikari?**

**Se sim, qual o animal dele?(A Hikari tem um Cão, e a Kin um gato, entendem? É só escolher um animal e dizer quais características do animal sua personagem herdou)**

**Personalidade:**

**História:**

**O que mais gosta?**

**O que menos gosta?**

**Diga três palavras que descrevem ele:**

**Como gostaria de aparecer?**

**Quer um par romântico(ou seja, quer que eu Shippe o personagem com algum outro) ou não?**

**Yeah, e é isso. Agora, vamos esperar mais algumas horas pra mim poder encontrar o Hell-nii-chan e conversar com ele. Yeah, eu estou precisando de um abraço T.T**

**Capitulo XIV – Vila Mística**

_Dói..._

Hikari pensava, quando sentiu a consciência voltar.

_Está doendo..._

Ela sentia seu pulmão arder em busca de ar que não vinha.

_Estou... Morrendo?_

Ela se sentiu... Triste por esse pensamento. Há anos desejava a morte, e agora que ela vinha, Hikari sentia-se triste.

_Que jeito patético de morrer..._

Ela pensou com irônia.

_Uma ninja. Morrendo afogada... Eu devo ser a ninja mais patética do século..._

Subitamente, sentiu raiva com esse pensamento.

_Não quero morrer..._

Ela sentiu o corpo pesado e frio. Seus machucados ardiam, seu pulmão doía, e seus batimentos ficavam cada vez mais fracos.

_Eu... Não quero morrer..._

Repetiu em seus pensamentos.

_**Mas o que uma cadelinha inútil como você pode fazer para evitar a temível morte? **_Dentro de sua cabeça, o demônio riu.

_Cale a boca..._

Foi a ultima coisa que pensou, antes de sucumbir a escuridão.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-NARUTO-SENSEI! –berrou Shiroi, abrindo a porta da casa sem bater, totalmente afobado.

-Shiroi? –perguntou Naruto confuso, acordando. –São quatro da manha. O que você tá fazendo?

-Hikari... Sequestrada... Penhasco... –ele balbuciou freneticamente como se não conseguisse pronunciar as palavras corretamente.

-Espere, explique, o que aconteceu com a Hikari?! –Naruto se levantou de imediato, totalmente desperto.

-Eu a encontrei. –falou, tentando se acalmar. –Quando caminhava pela floresta. Ela foi sequestrada e eles... –ele hesitou, com um brilho de horror nos olhos. –Eles a...

Ele teve que parar de falar, por alguns segundos para se recompor.

-Eu também fui pego, então a ajudei e tentamos fugir. Ela me salvou, e caiu num penhasco. Precisamos ajuda-la! Ela está ferida, Naruto-sensei!

Naruto o encarou por alguns segundos, pensativo, mas, Natsume, que observava a conversa, desde o inicio, não parecia tão feliz.

-**E você fugiu? Deixou ela cair do penhasco e FUGIU?** –essas simples palavras tinham tanto poder que quase fizeram Shiroi recuar. Nunca tinha visto Natsume tão bravo.

-Precisamos ajudar Hikari-chan. –choramingou Kin, com um olhar triste.

-Precisamos. –concordou Naruto. –Vamos procura-la. Nos mostre aonde ela caiu, Shiroi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ela tá acordando vovó! –Hikari ouviu uma voz infantil dizer.

_Eu não morri? _Perguntou-se.

Ela sentiu uma súbita dor no corpo. Estava toda dolorida e seus machucados doíam ainda.

_Ok. Das duas opções, uma. Ou eu estou viva, ou fui para o inferno. _Pensou sombriamente. _Nenhuma das duas opções é animadora._

Mesmo assim, ela se esforçou para abrir lentamente os olhos. A luz do lugar era fraca, de uma vela na mesa de cabeceira, de modo que seus olhos não sofreram. Ela parecia estar em algum tipo de quarto...

Seus olhos então viram duas pessoas, pela visão periférica. Instintivamente ela se encolheu e choramingou.

-Acalme-se, criança. –ela ouviu, e olhou para onde vinha a voz.

Era uma mulher, velha, com os traços de velhice bastante expostos. Tinha cabelos brancos e olhos castanhos gentis. Ela vestia algo que parecia ser um vestido antigo, e tinha um sorriso gentil no rosto, o que fez Hikari se acalmar instantaneamente.

-O-onde... –ela sentiu a garganta arranhar quando tentou fazer a pergunta, e percebeu como estava com sede. Estava ainda pior do que quando estava em cativeiro.

A mulher olhou para uma criança, uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, que sorria fofa para Hikari. Ela parecia ser neta da mulher.

A criança encontrou o olhar da avó e assentiu, sorrindo e pegou um copo de água, entregando para Hikari.

Hikari segurou o copo, sorrindo agradecida e tomou tudo, em um gole,

-Você está na Vila Mística. –respondeu a velha, antes que Hikari pudesse perguntar.

-Nunca ouvi falar... –admitiu, envergonhada.

-Isso é bom. –falou a garotinha, sorrindo. –Assim ninguém pode vir atrás de nós.

-Por que viriam atrás de vocês? –perguntou Hikari, confusa.

-Por causa de nossas lendas. –respondeu a velha.

-Lendas?

-Sim, lendas de pessoas como você. –ela apontou.

Hikari então olhou para o lado, vendo a cauda. Levou uma das mãos a cabeça e notou que suas orelhas tinham voltado também. Ela parecia meio desesperada.

-O selo...

-Foi desfeito. É impossível ter selos nessa vila. É uma das magias dela. –explicou a velha.

-Você disse que há... Lendas sobre pessoas como eu? –perguntou Hikari, quando a ficha caiu.

A velha sorriu.

-Sim. Lendas muito interessantes, de fato.


End file.
